Emma, the Pirate Dishwasher
by mdrwngnftwr13
Summary: Based on the movie Emma's your average 20 year old nerd who gets the chance to stay in England for three months, but after reading a book to the kid she's babysitting, everything changes. Mostly my chance to purge all naughty Hook thoughts from my mind
1. Default Chapter

Emma, The Pirate Dishwasher

Chapter One

I sat in the living room, reading a book when my mom entered the room, having come downstairs from her room. "Emma, I need to talk to you," My mom said, sitting down in the green rocking chair. Grabbing my makeshift bookmark, made of a card with Jack-Jack from _The Incredibles_ on the front, I slid the bookmark in between the pages of the book, closing it.

"What's up?" I asked, raising my brown eyes to meet hers for a moment then looking back down at my book.

"Well, Alice and Mark have to go to England for a few months and they plan on taking Laura with them."

"Really? Wow. Sounds fun. Could they not get someone to keep her at their house?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"No. It is three months and we can hardly stand her for a week."

"Okay...so, why do you want to talk to me about it?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Because, even though they are taking Laura with them, they'll need someone to act as a nanny."

"Like a 24-hour babysitter?"

"Precisely," My mom replied, looking at me pointedly.

"You told them I was gonna do it, didn't you?" I asked in a stressed tone, my nostrils flaring slightly.

"Well, you have always wanted to go to England," My mom replied.

"Well, yeah. But on my own or with a friend. Not playing Mary Poppins. Oh, god, I am gonna be like Mary Poppins..." I trailed off, staring at the tv.

"If you don't want to go, I can call Alice back..." My mom said, moving to stand up.

"No, no. I'll go." I said, grabbing her arm.

"Great. Your flight leaves tomorrow. Better start packing."

"I'm gonna need some luggage," I said, standing up.

"You can use our old set," My mom replied, heading upstairs to get it.

After packing my clothes, I grabbed my Beauty and the Beast comforter and Pooky, my Garfield tribute in teddy bear form. I rolled up Pooky inside the comforter, then packed it away in a suitcase with my favorite books. I packed my laptop and computer accessories into my green messenger bag, to be my carry on. I packed my CD player and my CD cases into another bag and placed them inside the bag with the comforter. When I was sure I was done, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I was sitting next to Laura on a 777, listening to my CD player, on my way to Chicago. After arriving in Chicago, we would transfer to New York City, then fly to England. I love flying in airplanes, but there's so much boring in-between time. Laura played her gameboy advanced, not bothering her parents who sat in the seats in front of us. Making sure Laura was okay, I turned and looked out the window, zoning until Chicago.

After two uneventful transfers, we were landing in England at around 7:30 at night. Jet lag about to kill me, we rode in the taxi to the house that Mark and Alice had rented for the three months we were to be in England.

Arriving at the house, I looked up at the three-story Victorian, letting out a slow whistle. "Nice," I muttered, nodding in approval. I carried Laura into the house, Jet lag having already claimed it's first victim, up the three flights of stairs to the room Alice was having Laura and I share.

That kinda pissed me off. I'm twenty years old, I do twenty-year-old things, include reading adult fanfiction online in bed, and I don't want Laura, a nine-year-old asking me what I'm doing at two in the morning.

But I grinned and bore it, sliding Laura under the covers of the twin-sized bed caddy-corner to my bed. Which also was a twin-sized bed. I'm five foot ten for fuck's sake! Not three foot five. But I figured that if I don't like the bed, I can make a makeshift bed on the floor from the mattress and the mattress from the third bed in the room.

After getting Laura and I's suitcases up to our room, I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, unpacking my comforter and Pooky, sliding into the bed, my feet propped up on the footboard.

The next morning, after breakfast and Mark and Alice's departure, Laura and I hung out in the nursery, the room we were staying in, and searched for something to do. I noticed the bookshelf and asked Laura if she wanted to read. She shook her head, asking me to read to her instead. "Well, pick a book," I replied, settling myself into the nearest comfy chair, my legs dangling over the side. Laura walked over to the bookshelf, her head cocked to the left, to read the titles and halfway onto the middle shelf, Laura picked out a leather bound with a 'P' engraved on the side, resembling a sword.

"Read this one," Laura said, walking back over to her gameboy advance, lying down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, reading front cover.

"Yeah. It looks good. Read it," Laura replied.

"Okay," I sighed before clearing my throat. "Peter Pan by Wendy Darling. 'Chapter One'..."

I finished a few hours later, looking up from the book to find Laura had fallen asleep on me. I shrugged, placing the book down on the table next to my chair, heading downstairs to get something to drink. On the second floor, there was a portrait of a man dressed in a suit that looked like it was from before World War 1 with short brown hair, with eyes of blue that reminded me of Forget Me Nots, and wire-rim glasses. He reminded me of a mix between Ewan McGregor and Timothy Dalton, making him quite the undiscovered hottie. "Damn, the ever rare Hot Nerdy Father," I muttered to myself, taking a good, long gander. I grunted my appreciation, even though he was too old or was dead now, but he was hot back in the day. The eyes especially drew me in. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I continued downstairs to get a bottle of water.

After dinner, Laura had me pick up the story from where she had fallen asleep at. I read until she fell back asleep, marking my spot, knowing she'd want me to read tomorrow. Noticing it was somewhat warm, I opened the large window directly across from my bed, to let in a breeze now and then. I changed into my pajamas and decided to go down the hall to the office, which had a phone jack so I could get online. I updated on Livejournal, then roleplayed a little.

Back in the nursery, a young man of fifteen flew in through the window, landing barefoot on the carpet. He walked over to the sleeping form in what was John's bed and shook their shoulders, waking them. Laura opened her eyes then let off a scream that would wake the dead. "Who are you? What do you want?" Laura asked, backing up against the head of the bed.

"My name's Peter. What's yours?" The boy asked.

"Laura. Emma!" Laura shouted, turning towards the door.

"Well, Laura-Emma, you called me here. Let's go!" Peter said, grabbing her arm.

I had heard Laura shriek, which caused me to jump in my seat. I climbed off the leather desk chair, heading for the door. I didn't notice the little ball of light that had locked the door before I reached it. I turned the knob slightly and the door didn't open. I tried turning the knob all the way but it was locked. I heard Laura shout my name and I took several steps back, then aimed a hard kick at the door by the doorknob, causing the door to break open. I rushed down the hall to see a young man with sandy blonde hair, his hand on Laura's arm. I heard him say 'let's go' and leaned against the doorway, flipping on the light. "And where are we going?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. The young man whirled around to face me, unsheathing the sword at his hip.

"Who are you?" He demanded, taking several steps forward, brandishing the sword.

"Emma. And who would you be?" I scoffed, taking several steps forward, standing so the sword was inches from my throat.

"Peter. Pan." The young man replied arrogantly.

"Like...in the book?" I chuckled.

"Book?" Peter asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

I sighed, walking over to the table, picking up the book and handing it to him. His eyes widened as he flipped through the pages, pausing to look at pictures. "You...you can read this?" Peter asked me quietly.

"Yeah. I've been able to read for fifteen years now, give or take."

"Then you're the one that called to me," Peter said, his blue-green eyes meeting mine.

"I made no call..." I trailed off. "Oh shit!" I gasped, remembering that I had been online and was wasting minutes.

I turned and exited the room, with Peter close behind me, still carrying the book. Entering the office, I saw that I had several replies from several people on my instant messenger, one of them someone I roleplay with, the roleplay a lot more than PG-13. I told the person that I had I had to go and we'd play another time. Peter was watching me over my shoulder, looking at my laptop in confusion. Once I had logged off, I closed the top, unplugging it and placing it in my green messenger bag. "What was that?" Peter asked as I headed for the door, blocking my path.

"My computer," I replied, trying to go around him.

"What were you doing on it?"

"I was talking to someone," I replied, slinging the strap of the messenger bag over my shoulder. "Will you please move?" I asked, waving him back.

Peter silently nodded, exiting the room then waited for me to walk down the hall. "So, will you come?" Peter asked me as we reentered the nursery.

"_Not tonight_..." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"What are you talking about? Come where?" I asked in my normal voice.

"To Neverland. To tell stories to the lost boys. To fight pirates. To have great adventures!" Peter said, flying up towards the ceiling.

"Go...to Neverland..." I trailed off, looking at the book in Peter's hands.

"Can we, Emma?" Laura asked, climbing off her bed, running over to me.

"But your parents'll kill me," I trailed off, looking out the window.

"We can leave a note!"

"That says what? 'Went to Neverland, be back soon'?" I scoffed, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"I can take you back whenever you want to leave," Peter promised, his voice sounding extremely persuasive.

"Boy, if you were just a few years older..." I trailed off, taking a gander at his slender, muscular form. "How will we get there?" I asked, giving in.

"Fly, of course," Peter laughed.

"Fly, as in without a plane?" I asked, feeling the tightening of fear settling into my chest.

"Plane?" Peter asked, then shrugged. "With fairy dust and happy thoughts," He explained.

"Alas, I have no happy thoughts," I muttered, sitting down in a chair.

"That brings you down," Peter replied, having a little ball of light fly to him. He shook the ball of light over Laura's head, causing her to lift into the air. "See? You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air," He laughed.

"But grown-ups don't have happy thoughts," I sighed, hugging my laptop to my chest.

"But you're not a grown-up," Peter argued.

"I'm twenty, aren't I?" I scoffed.

"But if you read the story and were a grown-up, I wouldn't be here. You refuse to grow up completely, like me. You have the spirit of a child inside you," Peter said, the little ball of light flying near his face.

"What is that thing?" I asked, distracted.

"Oh, it's Tinkerbell. She's my fairy."

"But there's no such thing as fa-mph" The last word was muffled by Peter's hand over my mouth.

"Don't say that. Every time someone says that, a fairy somewhere, drops down dead."

I nodded my agreement but Peter would not release my mouth. I ended up opening my mouth slightly and licking the palm of his hand. Peter drew his hand away, wiping his palm on the green fabric of his shorts. "Okay, I won't say it," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. The fairy zoomed at me, grabbing a lock of my hair, which was tied up in pigtails, and began tugging at my hair. I reached up grabbing the lock of hair Tinkerbell was tugging on and turned to look at her. "Let go of my hair, you firefly from hell," I growled out, glaring daggers at her. "Or no amount of clapping will save you from where I'll send you," I threatened.

Tinkerbell released my hair, flying over to Peter. Peter reached out, grabbing Tink and shaking her over his hand, collecting the fairy dust that fell from her. Releasing Tinkerbell, Peter closed his hand in a tight fist then flew over to me, blowing the fairy dust into my face. Some of it went up my nose and I turned to the side, sneezing. "Now think happy thoughts. What makes you happy?" Peter asked me as I continued to stand on the nursery floor as Laura floated by the window.

"I don't know..." I trailed off sadly.

"Think of your favorite things, Emma," Laura said from the window.

"My favorite things..." I trailed off, walking over to the window, staring out at the starry night sky. "_Buffy_, _Angel_, fanfiction..." I trailed off, lifting several inches into the air. A grin broke across my features as I said, "Writing." I shot up into the air, bumping my head against the ceiling.

Peter grabbed my arm, and Laura's hand, leading us off into the London sky. We flew straight towards the moon, then broke through the barrier between Earth and what lies beyond and flew towards the second start to the right. We began to speed up, causing me to hold tightly to my messenger bag, having forgotten to leave it behind. We passed the entrance to Neverland in a bright explosion of light, blinding Laura and I.

When my vision cleared, I saw an island in the middle of the ocean, just like in the book. Peter led us to a large cloud, landing on it. My bare feet hit the cloud and it felt remarkably like the cotton you use to stuff pillows, but softer. "Jinkies..." I trailed off, looking down at the ocean. "Is Hook still dead?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"No. He dug himself out of the crocodile. But then he and his crew sailed off for parts unknown. Haven't

been back since," Peter replied.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, and all that?" I asked, seeing the look of hatred on his face when he mentioned Hook.

"Yes..." Peter trailed off. "Come meet the lost boys!" Peter said, grabbing Laura and I's arms and flying us into the jungle, not noticing the ship exiting the cave on the far side of the island, driving around to the usual spot in the bay.

After a hectic, but entertaining dinner with the lost boys, and reading the first chapter of the book to them, I made sure that they were tucked in and went outside for a walk. I sighed, looking up at the moon through the trees, which cast strange shadows on the jungle in front of me. I made my way down to the beach, seeing the pirate ship on the water. "When did that get there?" I murmured, cocking my head to the side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a couple row boats up on the shore. I gasped, then ran back into the jungle to warn Peter and the lost boys.

Arriving at the tree, I saw that the door made of bark was open and I ran inside, falling through the trap door, sliding down into the lair. Climbing to my feet, I hurried around, looking for the children, but finding their bed's empty. "Shit...shit!" I muttered when I saw Laura's bed was empty. "Oh God...Alice and Mark's gonna kill me," I groaned, sitting down on the floor, raking my fingers through my hair. "Oh God, what do I do? I don't know the first place to look for them...I don't know my way around..." I rambled, rocking back and forth slightly. I paused, looking over at the pile of swords on the floor. "Wait..." I murmured, climbing to my feet, walking over to the pile. I grabbed the wickedest-looking sword and grabbed a dagger as well, then thought of my stories, flying up through the exit in the ceiling and headed for the Mermaid Lagoon.

Landing on a rock, I scanned the waters for the mermaids. They surfaced right by my feet, staring up at me with their lifeless black eyes. _What do you wish of us?_ I heard the nearest one ask inside my head.

"Tell me where the pirates took the lost boys," I demanded, continuing to stand.

_Come closer and we will tell all you wish to know._

I knelt down on one knee, still holding the weapons at the ready. _Closer..._She hissed. I leaned forward, shifting the dagger around in my hand, getting a good grip on it. The mermaid's hand lifted from the water, resting on the rock by my hand. I took that as my chance and raised the dagger, driving it into the back of the mermaid's hand, causing her to shriek in pain. I held the dagger there, my eyes narrowing.

"Where are they?" I asked, twisting the dagger to the left.

_Black Castle_...The others hissed, glaring daggers at me.

I released the mermaid's hand, and the five of them, dived back under the water, swimming away from me. Not wiping the blood off the dagger, I kicked off into the sky, thinking of my stories, flying towards the looming mass in the darkness which was Black Castle.

Landing on a terrace-like area, I exhaled shakily, wondering where the fuck Peter was. When he didn't show, I popped the muscles in my neck, testing the weight of the sword in my hand. I started for the doorway when Peter landed in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" Peter asked me, an amused smile on his face.

"I'm going to rescue the lost boys and Laura. Since you clearly haven't already," I snapped, looking down at him.

"I was with the Indians..." Peter trailed off.

"You should have been watching them. You are their guardian. They depend on you," I hissed.

"What about you? Where were you?" Peter retorted, attempting to shift the blame.

"I was out for a walk. I walked down to the beach and saw the _Jolly Roger_ in the bay and saw a couple of row boats on the shore and went to warn you, but you and the boys were gone."

"So you came here?" Peter asked, confused.

"No. I went to the mermaid lagoon. I read in the book that they tend to know things dark and mysterious. What's more mysterious than Hook?" I replied.

"How'd you get them to tell you? You don't speak their language."

"I heard them inside my head..." I trailed off, tapping my temple. "And I can be very persuasive," I grinned, holding up the blood encrusted dagger.

"You've got the guts. But can you fight?" Peter asked, lifting his sword to face me.

I raised mine, holding the dagger out to the side. Peter came forward, his sword a blur of metal, I managed to track his attacks and block them. He thrust the sword towards my side and I turned, knocking his sword out of the way with mine, then stopping the dagger inches from his face. Peter smiled, then the smile faded. "Leave Hook to me," Peter said, looking up at me. I shook my head.

"I can't promise that if he hurts Laura," I replied.

"Wait for my signal," Peter said before flying off.

"Peter! What's the signal!" I shouted after him.

He flew off, and I sighed, rolling my eyes. I leaned against a rock outside the doorway, humming softly to myself.

Inside the Black Castle, Hook heard a young woman's voice shouting for Peter Pan. Hook grinned maliciously, signaling for his pirates to be ready to attack Pan as the lost boys and girl hung from the rock, the water around their shoulders. Hook steadily climbed up the stairs, his blue eyes scanning in every nook and cranny for the source of the shout. He faintly heard a humming up ahead and continued up the stairs.

I heard footsteps approaching, and froze, searching for a place to hide. I turned, ducking behind the boulder I was leaning against, holding my weapons against me, so they don't knock against anything. A man of about 5'11", with long dark hair and a mustache and a small patch of hair on his chin, exited the doorway, wearing an extravagant outfit for lowly pirate. Lightening cracked overhead, revealing how blue his eyes were. He raised his pistol, cocking it, using the hook he had instead of a right hand. I gasped inaudibly, realizing this was Hook. Hook turned his head slightly to the right, towards where I was hiding. My heart jackhammered in my chest, and I prayed he couldn't hear it as loud as I could. Hook fired the pistol, the bullet embedding in the stone a good foot above my head. "Shit!" I gasped, ducking lower. Hook saw the movement and withdrew his sword.

"Show yourself," Hook ordered in a husky English accent that could melt butter.

Lightening cracked once more, revealing me in my hiding place. "Fuck..." I muttered, climbing slowly to my feet. "Well...you found me. Your turn to go hide now. And I'll count to a hundred," I said, pretending like we had been playing hide-and-seek all along.

"James T. Hook does not hide. Who are you? Certainly you are not a lost boy...you're too old," Hook replied, taking several steps forward.

"Not lost or a boy either," I replied, looking down at my chest pointedly, suddenly wishing for a bra.

"And clearly lacking in tact," Hook scoffed, holding the tip of the sword inches from my face. "Quick or slow?"

"Huh?" I asked, tightening my grip on my weapons.

"Your death. Do you want it to be quick, painless? Or do you want undying agony? You really must be quick about choosing. I've got to go kill Pan."

"Ooh...I can't let you do that," I replied, clucking my tongue.

"You're going to stop me?" Hook asked, an amused smile breaking across his features.

"Yeah, he's rescuing a girl I've known since before she was born. You're not stopping him. Even if that means I die trying to stop you," I said, brandishing the sword and dagger.

"You're going to fight me?" Hook laughed.

Forcing down the beginnings of a crush, I concentrated on attacking Hook. His blue eyes widened before narrowing as we began to fight. Hook was clearly the better fighter, but I cheated, kicking him in the shin every now and then. I heard Laura scream and turned towards the door, my heart pounding. Having been distracted, Hook used the distraction to knocking the dagger and sword from my grip. Now weaponless, I was backed up against the stone wall as Hook slid his sword back into the holster, grabbing me by my hair, but unable to get a good grip due to the pigtails. He ripped out the ponytail holders, letting my long, dark brown hair free to be tangled up in his left hand as he held the hook to my throat. I gulped involuntarily as Hook had me flush against his front as he led me back into the castle. "Come with me, my dear, and you will see how Hook really plays..." He whispered in my ear, sending not-so-unpleasant shivers down my spine.

We saw Peter and the lost boys fighting off the pirates while Smee held Laura. "Laura!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. Hook tightened his grip on my hair, causing me to wince.

"Pan! I see we've come to quite a predicament. Your boys against my men...and yet, we have both your girls," Hook shouted at Peter.

"Let them go, Hook! This is between you and me!" Peter shouted.

"Well, that's not fair. You've got two girls and we've none. I purpose an agreement. We let one of the girls go, and we keep the other."

"Which one?" Peter asked, staring at the hook at my throat.

"Let the woman decided," Hook said, running the blunt side of the hook down my jawline.

"I'm not a woman..." I growled out.

"Really? Because these..." Hook trailed off, running the hook over one of my breasts, causing my breath to hitch in my throat, "beg to differ."

"Don't touch me," I hissed.

"So, which is it? You or the girl?" Hook asked me loud enough for everyone to hear, waving his hook towards Laura.

My eyes met Laura's teary ones, and I whispered, "Her..." Hook leaned forward, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"What was that, my dear?" Hook asked, smirking.

"Let her go!" I shouted, my voice echoing inside the cave-like castle.

"You heard her, let the little one go," Hook ordered Smee.

Smee released Laura and Peter flew forward, taking her into his arms, flying her over to the boat the lost boys were in. As the boys rowed away, Laura and Peter kept their eyes on me until they were out of sight. "I knew you would sacrifice yourself, my dear. That's so typical of a lady," Hook laughed.

"Who said I was a _lady_?" I scoffed as I slammed the heel of my left foot down onto his booted toes, causing him to grunt in pain and release my hair.

Knowing that the pirates stood in front of the freedom down the stairs, I ducked below Hook's arm, heading back up the stairs and out onto the terrace. I searched for my sword, finding it on the ground ten feet away. My bare feet slapped against the stone as I ran over to the sword, picking it up and whirling around, my hair flying about my face, turning to face the doorway. Hook appeared moments later, panting with anger. "You made an agreement," Hook hissed, brandishing his sword once more.

"You didn't say how long I was gonna stay with you. You left that part out," I sneered, backing up towards the ledge.

"Ah! The mind of a pirate!" Hook laughed, walking forward.

Once I was on the ledge, I gulped audibly, then began muttering to myself, "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts..._Buffy_, _Angel_, naked Angel, naked Spike, naked Hugh Jackman, naked Hugh Jackman as Wolverine covered in oil!" When I still didn't rise into the air, Hook laughed.

"Not only the mind of a pirate but the heart of a pirate. We have no happy thoughts," Hook said, continuing to walk forward.

"I'm not like you..." I sneered, concentrating on my writing.

I lifted several feet into the air but then Hook chuckled devilishly, causing me to lose my concentration. I fell back towards the ledge, but lost my footing, teetering backwards. Hook rushed forward, knocking the sword from my hand then reaching out and grabbing the front of my t-shirt, leaning back as he did. My eyes widened and I looked behind me, seeing jagged rocks three stories down. I gasped, grabbing at Hook's arm, trying to get a good grip. Hook reached out with his hook, grabbing one of my wrists and pulled me forward, off the ledge. Hook fell backwards, pulling me on top of him, knocking the wind out of both of us. "Cap'n, are you all right?" Smee asked as several pirates followed him out onto the terrace. Hook nodded and three of the pirates grabbed me and hauled me off of him, shackling my wrists together. Smee helped Hook to his feet, handing him his sword, which Hook sheathed at his hip.

"Take her to the _Jolly Roger_," Hook ordered, watching me carefully.

As I began to struggle, the third pirate reached for his pistol, then whacked me on the top of my head, knocking me out. They carried me down to one of the rowboats, placing me at one end and began rowing back to the ship.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two

When I woke up, my head felt like it was underwater. I moaned softly, sitting up, reaching for the place on my head where the pirate hit me. "Fucker..." I muttered, looking around the room, my vision fuzzy due to my lack of glasses. Climbing out of the bed, I looked for where my glasses could be, then wondered where the hell I was. I felt my bare thighs rub against one another when I walked, then looked down, noticing I was wearing a white, low-cut nightgown. Enraged as Hook's audacity to change my clothes while I was unconscious, I stormed over to the door, trying knob. "Locked...shoulda known it," I growled low in my throat. I began pounding on it, not stopping until someone opened the door.

I heard the door unlock and I backed away from the door, looking for something to hit the door-opener with. Smee entered the room with a tray of fresh fruit, bread, and a wine glass. "Good morning, Miss!" Smee said happily, setting the tray down at Hook's desk. "Come on then, breakfast," Smee said, walking over to me and leading me over to the desk, whipping out a cloth napkin and settling it across my lap.

"Uh...thanks..." I trailed off, picking up the wine glass, sniffing the contents.

Noticing it was rum, I grimaced, looking over at Smee who was leaving the room. "Um, I don't drink...alcohol," I said, loud enough for Smee to hear me.

"We don't have nothing else, Miss," Smee apologized, exiting the room.

"Well, pooper-scoopers..." I muttered, popping a grape into my mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Smee came back an hour later to take the tray, giving me a polite smile as he went. I sighed, returning to the book I had found while I had searched for my glasses. I hadn't found my glasses or my original pajamas, and I had almost torn the room apart looking for them. So I had settled down with a book, trying to calm myself down.

Several hours later, the door opened, revealing Hook, balancing the tray in one hand and closing the door with his hook. Setting the tray down in front of me, Hook smiled disarmingly, asking me how I like the nightgown. "I don't like dresses," I pouted. "And I want my glasses back." I said, holding out my right hand, looking over at the window, acting as snooty as possible.

Instead of glasses, I felt a large, callused hand slip over mine, grasping it. I turned to glare at him, and Hook lifted me from my seat, pulling me flush against his muscular chest, which I could see through his half-open shirt. "What glasses would you be speaking of, Miss?" Hook asked, his voice low, causing me to get that good, low-down tickle.

"My glasses. The ones that were on my face last night, but don't seem to be there now," I replied, trying not to blush.

"You mean the ones in my pocket?" Hook asked, feigning surprise.

"Which one?" I asked, gnawing on my bottom lip.

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself," Hook replied, a carnal smile on his face.

"I am not going to just blindly stick my hands in your pockets. You might have a hole cut in one so I'd touch your..." I trailed off, blushing.

"My what?" Hook asked, his face inches from mine.

"Your...leg," I replied, darting my eyes everywhere, concentrating on anything but his eyes.

"Of the women I've been with, not one of them's compared it to a leg before," Hook said, sweeping a lock of hair away from my face with his hook.

"That's not what I meant! I haven't even seen it," I scoffed. My eyes widened and I babbled, "Not that I'd want to see it...not that I wouldn't want to...I just want my glasses!" I exclaimed.

Pulling away from him and patting his sides, I searched for my glasses, attempting to ignore the cocky smile on his face. I found them in his inner right breast pocket. I pulled his coat open, reaching my hand into the pocket, pulling my glasses from the pocket, the back of my hand brushing against his muscular man-boob, causing my cheeks to redden as I slipped my glasses on my face. Everything came into focus, including Hook's piercing blue eyes. "And my pajamas. Where are they?" I sniffed, looking up at him.

"As long as you are on my ship, you will not wear those dreadful rags," Hook replied, looking down my nightgown.

I took a step back, glaring at him. "They were not rags! A little old maybe, but not rags!" I snapped.

"Nevertheless...all the men on this ship pull their own weight. Chores and whatnot. And if you do not do exactly what I say, when I say it, you will be joining them," Hook said, taking a lock of my hair between his fingers.

I leaned my head back, and sneered, "Then point me towards the mop and bucket, cause I'm no one's personal slave."

"Oh, you're not going to be on deck. Pan will be able to see you easily. No, I believe you'll be down in the kitchen, washing dishes," Hook replied, grabbing my arm and leading me from his quarters.

Hook lead me down the stairs and across the deck over to the entrance to the hatchway leading to the brig. Opening the hatchway with his hook, he pushed me down inside, closing the hatch after me. "And whether you like it or not, you will join me in my quarters for dinner," Hook hissed at my departing form.

"Aw, go jerk off...with your right hand," I muttered, heading towards the kitchen.

After the cook found out what I was to do, he ushered me over to the sink piled with dirty dishes. As the cook went up on deck to take a break, I growled under my breath, "I'm at home, I do the dishes; I'm in England, I do the dishes; I go to fucking Neverland, I do the goddamn dishes! I cannot win!" After arranging the dishes in the order I was going to wash them, I began filling the sink with seawater, adding some liquified soap to the mix.

As I washed, I kept myself entertained by singing softly to myself. The first song that popped into my head was David Bowie's 'As the World Falls Down', from the _Labyrinth_ soundtrack. After finishing that, I moved onto 'Within You', also from _Labyrinth_.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, and thinking they were the cooks, continued to wash the dishes. I began singing 'Mr. Brightside', by The Killers, moving my head as I tapped my bare feet on the rough wooden planks they used for floor as I sang, "_...Now they're going to bed, And my stomach is sick, And it's all in my head, But she's touching his chest now, He takes off her dress now, let me go...Cuz I just can't look, it's killing me, and taking control...Jealousy, Turning saints into the sea, Swimming through sick lullabies, Choking on your alibis, But it's just a price I pay, Destiny is calling me, Open up my eager eyes, Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside..._"

"_What are you doing_!" Hook demanded from the doorway.

I jumped, not expecting him, accidentally dropping a wooden plate. "I'm washing the dishes, what's it look like?" I replied, kneeling down to pick up the plate.

"I could see that. But what were you singing?" Hook asked, entering the kitchen.

"Just a song..." I trailed off, embarrassed that someone had heard me singing.

"What's the name...of the song? Maybe I know it."

"You wouldn't know it. Trust me," I scoffed, turning back towards the sink.

Hook stormed across the kitchen to me, grabbing my arms and turning me towards him, pushing and pinning me against the counter. "What is the name of the song?" Hook hissed, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"It's called 'Mr. Brightside'," I replied, very aware of his body pressed against mine.

I was unable to keep eye contact, and looked off to the side. Hook noticed that and grabbed my chin with his left hand, forcing me to look at him. My eyes meeting his, I gasped brokenly, realizing how beautiful his eyes were, even when he was angry. Hook noticed the gasp and sneered, "What?"

"No-nothing," I stammered, shaking my head.

"You gasped. Why?" Hook asked, raising his hook, so it was inches from my face.

"I-It's just that your eyes are the exact same color of Forget-Me-Nots..." I trailed off.

Hook, not expecting that remark, took several steps back. "The dishes aren't cleaning themselves, girl," Hook said hurriedly before exiting the kitchen.

Once he was gone, I exhaled slowly, having held my breath after I told him what I thought about his eyes. "Oh...my...God," I sighed, turning back to the sink, humming 'Mr. Brightside' instead of singing it.

After I had finished washing the dishes, I was led to Hook's quarters, being forcibly pushed into a chair at the dining table, where a lavish dinner sat. Hook was nowhere to be seen and I sighed, leaning back in the chair, twiddling my thumbs.

Hook entered the room, not saying anything to be and walked over to his chair, at the opposite end of the table. Smee came in with a pitcher, holding it in front of me. "Muscat, Miss?" Smee said, smiling kindly.

"I-I told you before. I don't drink," I said quietly.

"Oh, yes, sorry Miss," Smee nodded, walking over to Hook and filling his goblet.

"What's this about you not drinking?" Hook asked, glancing over at me for a moment then concentrating on his dinner.

"Where I'm from, I'm not old enough to drink," I replied, pushing my chicken around my plate.

"What is the drinking age where you're from? Thirty?" Hook sneered.

"No. Twenty-one," I corrected him.

"And you're, what? Nineteen?"

"No. Twenty."

"You look older," Hook commented before taking a drink.

"It must be the bags under my eyes," I scoffed. "I tend to stay up later than I should."

"Well, that won't be the case here. You will go to bed when I do, and you will wake up when I do."

"It's not like we're gonna be sleeping in the same bed," I chuckled. Seeing the look on his face I sighed heavily, "Fuck..."

"A lady should not use such language," Hook said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's spreading rumors that I'm a _lady_?" I scoffed. "For Pete's sake, you're sailors, you should be talking like them."

"We are pirates."

"Then you should be speaking worse than sailors."

"I am a gentleman," Hook replied arrogantly.

"Yeah, a gentleman that would kill you so much as look at you," I sneered.

"You are excused," Hook said, glaring at me.

"But I didn't ask--"

"You are _excused_!" Hook shouted, slamming the hook into the table.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy-pants," I grumbled, taking the napkin off my lap and throwing it down on the table.

I stood up, passing through the doorway leading to his bedroom, leaving him alone. After looking out the window at the island for a while, I climbed into bed, my glasses on the nightstand beside me.

Hook entered the room later, not bothering to turn on the light, believing I was asleep. He stripped down to nothing but his pants, then took off the hook. I noticed, in the near-darkness, a tattoo on his left shoulder, that resembled a family crest. Sliding the pants down his legs as well, leaving him in nothing but a smile, Hook climbed into bed. "Jesus Christ! You could have told me you slept in the nude," I gasped, clearly not asleep, and had been watching him undress.

"You didn't ask, my dear," Hook said, pulling the covers over him.

"Ew..." I trailed off, sliding as far right as possible.

When I had fallen asleep, I didn't care if he was naked or not, turning to face him, my chest brushing lightly against his arm. Hook stirred, turning on his side to face me, moonlight spilling through the window lighting up half my face. With his left hand, Hook traced my bottom lip, then the top, his fingers light as a feather. He traced the small scar at the dip between my nose and my upper lip, causing me to stir slightly, pressing myself closer to the warm body next to me. Hook inhaled sharply, turning onto his back, trying to go back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, feeling very rested. Sitting up in bed, I scratched lazily at my hair, reaching for my glasses. I yawned, looking around the room, not seeing Hook anywhere. Climbing out of bed, I shuffled into the main area, find a topless Hook at his desk, eating breakfast. "Good morning," Hook said, looking up from his book.

"Mm...morning," I yawned once more, walking over to his desk, snatching a grape off his plate, popping it into my mouth.

"You seem amiable this morning," Hook commented.

"I know...it's strange. I'm usually ready to kill someone if they wake me up before I've had twelve hours of sleep," I sighed, sitting down on an empty spot on his desk. "Why do I feel like not killing you?" I asked tiredly.

"It could be my Forget-Me-Not eyes..." Hook trailed off, looking over at me, smirking.

"I don't know why I said that, I really don't," I blushed, raking a hand through my tangled hair.

Hook said nothing, standing up, walking into his room to get dressed. He exited the room a few minutes later, his shirt partially buttoned. "You don't have to do the dishes today," Hook said quietly as he slid his red overcoat on, looking over at me in the mirror. I turned to face him, confused.

"Why not?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Hook turned and walked over to the desk, standing inches away from me, one of his hips pressed against my leg that dangled off the side of the desk, grabbing the back of my head with his left hand, his mouth swooping down to meet mine. I inhaled sharply through my nose at the surprising kiss, moaning softly as his tongue entered my mouth, stroking mine. I tentatively moved my tongue against his, not really sure how to kiss. Having felt that tiny reaction, Hook reached around with his right arm, pulling me closer to him, his hand gripping the back of my head as his tongue plundered the inner recesses of my mouth.

All too soon I needed air and Hook released me, panting as well. He cleared his throat, straightening his collar and exited the room, leaving me alone. "Wow..." I trailed off, falling backwards on the desk, my elbow landing by his plate. I felt myself slowly rise of the desk, floating in midair. I looked down, grinning. Concentrating on my former crushes, I lowered to the floor, hurrying over to the window, opening it as far as it could go. I sighed, looking back at the cabin and climbed out the window, thinking of Hook's kiss, rising into the air. I didn't want the pirates to see me fly back to the island, so I slowly began thinking of unhappy thoughts and lowered into the water. I swam back to shore, my nightgown clinging to me. I stumbled onto the shore, looking back at the ship sadly then ran into the jungle.

I ran to the tree, my nightgown catching on thorns and branches, slowing me down. When I got to Peter's lair, I opened the door, entering the tree, falling down the slide into the underground lair. Once I was down there, I relaxed, falling back against the slide, my chest heaving. "Emma!" Laura shouted, running over from the table to me, hugging me tightly.

"Hi..." I panted, smiling up at her weakly.

"You escaped...how?" Peter asked, walking over.

"Happy thoughts and an open window..." I replied, looking up at him.

Peter grinned, calling several of his lost boys to him, ordering them to get enough food for a feast. Laura and Peter helped me to my feet, walking me over to Peter's bed and laid me down, wrapping me up in a large blanket so I didn't freeze to death when they took the nightgown from me, to hang it up to dry.

While we were eating the wonderful feast the boys had gotten for us, I faintly heard creaking in the tree above us. I frowned, wondering if the tree was 'settling' like houses do. But when a dozen pirates flew down the slides, I knew that it wasn't the tree. I gasped, grabbing Laura with one hand, keeping the blankets tied around me like a toga on with the other, ran past the pirates, heading for the stairs.

Exiting the tree, leaving the boys to fight, I led Laura through the jungle, not knowing where to go. I told Laura not to look behind her even though she wondered if we were being followed. "It'll only slow us down!" I shouted as we ran. "Trust me, it happens in horror movies all the time!"

We ran for a good ten minutes then Laura had to stop, so I turned to the left, finding a cave. I let Laura sit down on a rock as we tried to catch our breath. I sat down next to her as she began crying, "I didn't know that it was going to be like this..."

"I know, honey..." I trailed off, stroking her hair as she sobbed.

"I wanna go home...I want my mommy..."

"I'm sure that Ann...Amarella? No...A-angel? No..." I stammered, trying to remember her mom's name.

I wracked my brain, unable to remember my own parents' names, or my sisters'. Laura cried as she couldn't remember her family either. "It must be this place...it does things to you...makes you forget..." I mumbled, hugging Laura as she cried. Laura fell asleep, and I dozed off, tired of running, believing us to be safe.

I woke up, surrounded by pirates. "Aw...fuck..." I muttered as Hook strode forward. I shook Laura awaked and she let off a shrill scream when she saw the pirates.

"Well, look what we've found. The babysitter and her charge, once again, within our grasp. I do like our odds," Hook said coldly, causing Laura to cringe.

"Stop it! You're scaring her," I snapped, glaring at him.

Hook's eyes softened for a moment at my harsh tone then hardened. "What'll you have me do? Return the child to Peter Pan? Again?" Hook sneered. "Then have you run off, back to her after a day? I think not."

"Then let me write a note to Peter, telling him what I want him to do," I said, feeling my heart freefall into my stomach at what I had decided to do.

"I have no paper on my person," Hook replied, puzzled. "Besides, Pan doesn't read."

"She can," I replied, hugging Laura closer to me. "And go send someone for some paper," I snapped.

Hook nodded once at a tall, gangly pirate with two large gaps where his front teeth should be and the pirate ran off, in search of paper and a writing utensil. While we waited, I whispered to Laura what I wanted her to do when I finished writing the letter, hanging her my cross locket as I did so.

The pirate returned with a piece of paper, an inkwell, and a quill. I found a flat-ish rock and knelt beside it, writing out two letters, one for Peter, one for Laura and I's parents. When I finished, I waved them back and forth to get the words to dry. Laura had my locket around her neck, sniffling slightly. I folded up the letters, addressing them to the respective readers and dried the ink on that too. I handed Laura the letters, asking Smee to walk her back to the tree. Hook nodded at Smee, allowing him to leave. Smee was kind to Laura, holding her shoulder gently, like an uncle would, while he walked her from the cave. I turned back to face Hook, my face unreadable. "Well?" I asked coolly. "Aren't you gonna slap a pair of handcuffs on me and knock me out like you did last time?" I asked, holding out my bare wrists.

Hook turned to Bill Jukes, who had tattoos all over his body, who carried a pair of chains with him and hooked them up around my wrists, with a chain in the middle to lead me out of the cave. Hook lead the little parade back to his transport, where he climbed up onto the seat and six of the pirates surrounded the transport and lifted it at waist-level, carrying him back to the rowboats, as the rest of the pirates followed after, with Bill Jukes leading me at the back of the 'parade'.

Back at the tree, Smee had dropped off Laura at the door, leaving her alone. She entered the tree, sliding down int the underground lair and walked over to Peter, starting to cry again. "Hook has Emma..." Laura whimpered, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Then we will rescue her," Peter said, unsheathing the sword at his hip.

"No! She doesn't want to be saved," Laura replied, unfolding the letter addressed to Peter. "She wrote you this: 'Dear Peter, if all has gone according to plan, I'm on my way back to the _Jolly Roger_ and Laura's reading this to you, more than likely crying. Pete, I want you to take her home. She's forgotten her parents. No one should have to deal with that. I know, right now, that you're mentally cursing Hook for putting me in this predicament. But you know, I had nothing really going for me back on Earth. And I might be able to break out of the _Jolly Roger_ again if Hook doesn't lock the windows. But, in all seriousness, Pete, take Laura home. She's too young to worry so much'."

Peter looked at Laura then nodded, calling Tinkerbell over to him. He shook a liberal amount of fairy dust onto Laura and asked her to think of happy thoughts, and slowly, she rose into the air, gripping the letter to her parents. Peter and Laura flew out of the entrance in the top of the tree, flying her back to England.

When Peter and Laura arrived at the house, he flew her in through the window, landing on the nursery floor. Laura rushed over to Emma's suitcases, digging through one of the bags, to pull out the small bag of her favorite books, her green, stuffed teddy bear and her Beauty and the Beast comforter. "Give these to her, please. I know she'd want them," Laura said as she heard her parents rush up the stairs. Peter nodded, saying goodbye and flew out the window the moment Alice and Mark ran into the room, seeing Laura standing in the middle of the floor, looking dirty and a bit worse for wear, but okay.

"Oh, thank God!" Alice cried, pulling Laura into her arms.

Mark knelt beside them, pulling them both into his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. "My God, where have you been? We've been so worried about you..." Noticing something, Mark frowned. "Where's Emma?" Laura looked down at the floor then the note in her hands. Handing it to her father, he unfolded the paper, seeing my handwriting scrawled across the aged paper.

_Dear Parental Units,_

_I know that seemed weird, but I can't remember your names. This place makes you forget. And no, it's not a drug den. There's a book called _Peter Pan _about a boy that'll never grow up. Well, it's true. The author went to Neverland as a child then came back and wrote the book. I read it to Laura and it must have called Peter Pan to us. We flew off with him, thinking that time moved differently here than it does there. And it might. It could just be minutes after we left or weeks, I'm not sure. But I've decided to stay. The pirates here, (who looking nothing like Johnny Depp) are ruthless and were going to kidnap Laura and I volunteered to go with them, to keep Laura safe. Who knows what they were going to do to her? I escaped, but then they found us, putting us in the same predicament as before. I promised I would stay if they let Peter take Laura home. It worked and all, since Laura's there now. Please, don't come looking for me. It's impossible. I think I'll be able to deal with no electricity, no indoor plumbing, and no internet...I hope. I'm going to miss all of you (not my younger sister though. Keep her away from my things. Give my stuffed animals to my niece. This sucks that I can't remember names) although I might forget you within the next few days, I'll remember you for as long as I can. Oh, crap. I'm starting to tear up now. Can't let them see me cry. Goodbye._

Mark began to tear up again, having read the note. He handed to Alice who sighed brokenly as Laura started crying again. Alice headed down the hall to the phone to call Maryann and William, and inform them of their daughter's decision.

Peter flew back to Neverland, carrying the things Laura wanted him to give to me. Breaking through the barrier between the world and Neverland, Peter flew down towards the _Jolly Roger_, seeing the rowboats once again attached to the ship, and landed on the deck, shouting for Hook. Hook exited his cabin, running down the steps at Peter, brandishing his sword. "Stop!" I shouted, having seen him from the brig, where Hook was keeping me. Hook turned towards the sound of my voice, eyes flashing.

"Last time I checked, prisoners didn't talk," Hook shouted at me.

"But he has my things!" I shouted back, desperately wanting my Beauty and the Beast comforter again.

"Is this true?" Hook asked Peter.

"The girl wanted her to have them," Peter replied, nodding.

"I'll have to check these for instruments to break her out of the brig," Hook said, taking the things from Peter. "Now, leave before I gut you like a fish," Hook growled, brandishing his hook.

"Don't hurt her. She's braver than most would be," Peter said, before flying off.

Hook sneered at Pan's disappearing form and returned his gaze to the things in his arms. He walked back up the steps, entering his cabin with them to examine them.

Down in the brig, I sat back down on the bench leaning against the bars. Clearly angry at me, Hook had me sent down to the brig as a punishment for running away. Even though I had corrected him, saying that the running came after the flying and the swimming. He had smacked me for that, backhanding me, not-too-gently, I might add. So here I sat, in the stuffy prison, awaiting my sentence. I wasn't sure what Hook was going to do. He was bipolar in the worst way; he could be almost sweet, like when he kissed me, or he could be malicious, when it came to pissing him off. As the ship rocked back and forth with the motion of the sea, I fell asleep.

I was jarred from sleep, by a sharp rapping of the bars near my head. I jumped up, nearly falling off the bench. I looked up at my waker, my dark eyes meeting the stormy blue ones of the captain. "Shit..." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.

"I have your things," Hook said coldly, handing me the comforter, teddy bear, and bag of books through the bars.

As Hook began to walk away, I muttered, "Why do you have to be such a jerk-off?" Hook froze, turning to face me. He walked over to the bars, 'grabbing' one of the bars with his hook.

"I am not completely sure what that term means, but it can't be good," Hook said, glaring at me.

"No, it's not. It basically means that you masturbate...often," I retorted, hugging my comforter and teddy bear to me.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because I'm in a frickin' dungeon," I scoffed, looking around me pointedly.

"You are the one that ran away not moments after...our..." Hook trailed off, unable to say it.

"Just go if you can't say it," I sneered, turning to face away from him.

"It's because you didn't want to be with a monster, isn't it?" Hook demanded angrily, raising his right arm for emphasis.

I turned to face him, eyeing the hook. I stood up, setting my things on the bench. I walked over to him, taking the hook in my hand. Holding it enough to have a good grip on it, but not slice my hand open if I pressed down too hard. "You are not a monster," I replied, shaking my head.

"I am no man. A man has both his hands," Hook said, meaning to pull the hook from my grasp.

I tightened my grip on the hook, hissing in pain as the blade sliced my palm. "You _are_ a man. Believe me, I've seen proof," I said, blushing. "You're just incomplete. And not in the lacking-a-hand department. Mentally. You had to have been someone before you became a pirate. And maybe, somewhere deep down, below the hatred, and the hurt, and the rage, that man is still inside you." I said, feeling the blood drip down my hand.

"I see," Hook muttered, unable to make eye contact.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and stop the bleeding..." I trailed off, releasing the hook and gripping my right wrist with my left hand, grimacing in pain, turning towards the single porthole in my cage, silently screaming in pain.

Hook pulled a handkerchief from a pocket of his black overcoat, walking around to the side of the cage, holding the handkerchief through the bars. I turned slightly, seeing the handkerchief and took it from him, pressing it against the palm of my hand, wincing. "Thanks..." I muttered, sitting down on the bench. Hook nodded, then exited the brig through the hatchway, closing it behind him.

Smee brought me dinner and some bandages for my hand. I thanked him and he left, leaving me to tend to my wound. After dinner, it was too dark for me to read, so I began singing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' softly, staring off into the darker corners of the brig, hugging Pooky. The movement of the ship, once again, rocked me to sleep.

Hook didn't visit me for a week, obviously being too busy to say a few words to me. I spent most of my time trying to remember my life away from Neverland, but it was getting harder and harder to remember as the days passed. I hugged Pooky to my chest, tears pooling up in my eyes as I realized I had forgotten my own name. "Shit...shit..." I muttered over and over, letting the tears spill down my cheeks. Smee came down the stairs, carrying the usual tray of fruits, bread, and meat for me, and noticed me crying.

"What's the matter, miss?" Smee asked, opening the door, setting the tray next to me.

"I can't remember who I am," I cried, burying my head in my hands.

"Well, that's impossible, Miss, your name is..." Smee trailed off.

"I didn't tell anybody here and now I forgot too!" I sobbed, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Oh, poor dear...it'll come to you..." Smee sighed, turning and leaving the cell, locking it behind him.

Not bothering to touch my food, I set it on the floor, curling up on the bench, tears streaking down my face.

I fell asleep and later that night, I heard someone enter my cell, shaking my shoulder gently. I sat up, rubbing at reddened eyes, to see who it was. Hook was kneeling next to me, a vaguely sympathetic look on his face. "Smee told me what you said earlier. Can you truly not remember your name?" Hook asked me.

"No. It's all a blank. Everything before I came here, gone," I said, my eyes burning as I tried to stop myself from crying again.

"In the bundle of things Pan brought you, there was a bookmark in one of the books that might be of some interest to you," Hook said, pulling a small card out of his inner right breast pocket, handing it to me.

I held it up, but was unable to read it in the dark, so I stood up, holding the card by the porthole, where the moonlight spilled into the cell nearly every night. It was a Valentine's Day card with Snow White on the front with a message that read: 'Wishing you a beautiful Valentine's Day!' I flipped it over, reading the words on the back. "To: Emma. From: Eric..." I read aloud. "Emma...I'm Emma..." I trailed off, a smile growing across my features. I threw my arms around Hook's waist, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much!" I gasped, resting my head on his shoulder.

Hook tentatively wound his arms around me, resting them at the base of my spine. I pulled away from him slightly, my dark eyes meeting his blue ones. Hook raised his left hand to rest at the back of my neck, pulling my face towards his, pressing his mouth forcefully against mine, once more causing me to gasp. Our tongue danced against one another, causing me to drop the card, bringing my hand up to thread through the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer to me, tilting my head to the right, so our mouths meshed better.

When we broke for air, Hook gathered up my things, opening the door to the cell. "Come with me," Hook said, nodding towards the stairs. I grabbed the card I had dropped, following Hook through the doorway, kicking the cell door close behind me, following Hook up through the hatchway, across the deck to his quarters.

Kicking the door close behind him, Hook dumped my things on the chaise lounge not to far from his desk, walking back over to where I stood by his desk. Using his hook to sweep the books off his desk, Hook pushed me up onto it, hiking up the blanket I still had wrapped around me as a dress, centering himself between my parted thighs. Sliding my glasses off my face, Hook tossed them into the chair at his desk, stroking his left hand down my cheek. Threading his fingers through my hair, his mouth descended upon mine, his tongue, once more, demanding entrance to my mouth. I relented, sighing heavily as his tongue danced against mine. Breaking for air, Hook, lowered his right arm to between my legs, the point of the hook brushing lighting against my thigh. I felt a slight tug as I heard him rip my only pair of underwear off me, discarding them on the floor. I grabbed at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons then ripped it open, the buttons popping off in all directions. Once I had the shirt away from his muscular chest, I pulled him back against me, renewing the kiss with vigor, pushing his overcoat off his shoulders. Hook broke the kiss, sliding the hook down the front of my blanket-dress, freeing my breasts to his gaze. I panted slightly, causing my breasts to quiver as Hook ran his hook down one breast, the cold iron causing my nipples to pucker. I undid Hook's belt, causing the sword to clatter to the floor.

Hook dropped his pants to his ankles, freeing his quickly hardening member. Hook lowered his left hand to the apex of my thighs, inserting a large, slender finger into my wet sheath, eliciting a small gasp from me. After thrusting his finger in and out, rubbing his thumb in circles around my clit; Hook withdrew his finger, wrapping his hand around his member, guiding the head of his cock to my entrance. I gripped his strong shoulders as he slid inside me slowly, stretching me to accommodate him. Before he could sheath himself fully in the addictive heat, he met with resistence and his stormy blue eyes met mine inquisitively. I nodded slowly at his silent question, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth, wanting more of him inside me. Hook drew back, until just the head of his member was inside me, then drove his hips forward, crashing through my hymen. As I cried out at the sharp pain, Hook swallowed the cry as his lips descended upon mine in a passionate kiss. Hook held himself inside me, letting me adjust to his size. I broke the kiss, panting softly, nodding, wrapping my legs around his hips. Hook nodded in understanding and began to move his hips causing soft gasps and moans to tumble from my lips. He began increasing the speed of his thrusts, his hips slapping against mine; the only other sounds were the continuous gasps, moans and pants that rose from my parted lips when Hook was not kissing me, his tongue mimicking his thrusts. His strong hand held my hip as he drove into me, his right arm pressed against my back, the hook safely away from me. I felt a tingling sensation begin at my center and spread throughout my entire body, every nerve feeling like it was on fire. "...ames..." I moaned, the pleasure overwhelming me to the point where I could not say his entire name. That being the only word said through our entire encounter, and being Hook's first name, caused him to go over the edge, stilling his hips as he was buried to the hilt inside me, shooting his seed deep, triggering my orgasm as I shouted his name, climaxing around him, squeezing him tightly. Hook groaned my name as I squeezed him, then pressed his mouth against mine, pouring all the emotions that charged through him into the kiss.

Coming down from my high, I felt my heartbeat slow as I leaned against Hook, my arms wrapped around his waist loosely. I panted softly, attempting to catch my breath, believing that I would never catch it. I leaned back, my dark eyes meeting his, a smile slowly growing across my features. Hook smiled softly, leaning forward to slide his mouth over mine in a sweet kiss. When he leaned back, I noticed the sheen of sweat across his upper chest. Looking down at myself, I noticed I was nearly as sweaty. I felt my eyelids droop as the adrenaline rush subsided, and Hook noticed, pulling out of me, his member slick with our mixed juices. I moaned softly, suddenly feeling so terribly empty, wanting him back inside me. Hook chuckled softly at my moan, taking me into his arms, kissing me soundly. Pulling me off the desk, Hook walked me over to the bed, sliding me under the covers, before walking around to his side of the bed, discarding the hook apparatus before joining me under the covers.

I turned on my side, facing away from Hook as he slid in beside me, his slick flesh pressing against mine, his left arm snaking over my waist, pressing himself as close to me as possible, his face buried in my hair, his left hand splayed across my abdomen possessively. I fell asleep, completely content to being in the arms of a pirate.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning, finding myself completely nude beneath the covers, James nowhere in sight. I untucked the sheet from it's bearings, wrapping it around my torso, heading into Hook's main quarters. James was, once again, sitting at his desk, reading, only wearing a pair of thin, dark pants. I leaned down next to him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. James leaned his head away, clearing his throat, saying, "Away from me, temptress."

"Temptress?" I scoffed at his coldness. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"You were hurting and I was forced to comfort you. There was nothing more," Hook replied, not looking at me.

"Okay...I don't know why you think you _had_ to comfort me. And I don't know your definition of 'comfort', but where I come from, it's a hug and/or a shared tub of ice cream and a movie, not sex on your desk," I sneered.

"If you like," Hook sighed nonchalantly.

"And if anyone's the temptress here, it's you. With your manly-man ways, and your muscular, not-so-hairy chest, and alluring, sexy evilness. It's all Angelus' fault, I got a thing for evil men," I babbled angrily, glaring at him, still holding the sheet to me, suddenly feeling like I was dying.

"Who is this...Angelus?" Hook snapped, looking up at me.

"No one you need to worry your pretty little head about," I scoffed, turning and leaving the room, not wanting any more of this conversation.

Reentering the bedroom, I walked over to the dresser, rummaging through the drawers to find something to wear. I found a pair of green baggy pants, and a top that looked much like the top of a dress. I slid the pants on, still holding up the sheet with one hand, then dropped the sheet to the floor, pulling on the shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair, wishing I had at least one of the ponytail holders that Hook ripped from my hair at the Black Castle. I sighed, exiting the room, walking right past Hook, heading for the door. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," I said, standing at the door. "I doubt you will though," I added, before leaving his quarters, slamming the door shut behind me.

Walking down the stairs and across the deck in the mid-morning light, I kept my chin held high as I strode past the pirates that cat-called and whistled at me, several of them making rude gestures. Just a few feet from the hatchway, one of the bulkier pirates got in my way. "Move. Now," I growled, not wanting to deal with another pirate for the rest of my life.

"You 'ave no say o'er me, wench," the pirate replied, grabbing my wrists. "Now, give us a kiss..." He said, puckering up.

Grimacing at the stench permeating his immediate area, I leaned back, then drew my knee up, hitting him in the crotch. He cried out in pain, releasing my wrists to clutch at his injured pride. I strode past him, aiming a kick at the base of his spine, causing him to fall to his knees, before walking down the hatchway.

The cook said nothing to my washing dishes, even wanted me to teach him to sing 'Chasing Sirens' by Orgy. That made me laugh. When he went up on deck to take his break, I stopped washing the dishes, leaning against the wall, sliding down to the floor, grimacing as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hugged my knees to my chest, biting my lip, to stop myself from crying. "I want my mommy..." I whispered, staring at the wooden floor.

At dinner time, Hook did not have me called to his quarters, so I ate with the crew. Smee had informed them that I was a storyteller like 'Red Handed Jill'. Bill Jukes asked for a story during dinner and I wracked my brain to think of a story. I shrugged, beginning to make on up as I went. "Far from Neverland, there was a place called Illinois, where a young woman lived a happy life, but was quite lonely..." I began.

"How old was she?" a random pirate shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Quite young. Twenty, though she believed herself to be old, by all the thoughts buzzing around her brain," I explained. "Anywho, she visited London with friends of the family, finding a book that had great adventures in it, with pirates, mermaids, and children who will never grow up."

"Did she go to Neverland?" Another pirate shouted.

"No, but it was an awful lot like Neverland. Though at first, she thought it was all a dream, induced by the book she read, and her overactive, and sometimes lustful imagination. But as time went on, she began to realize that she really was in Ne'erworld, that was the name of the place, you see. She went out for a walk one night, and was kidnapped by pirates. Now, most pirates are not that scary, unless they are led by the right kind of captain. The Pirate King that lived in Ne'erworld was the fiercest of all pirates. That's how he got the title of king, you see. Years ago, he had fought the infamous Eternal Youth, and Eternal Youth had chopped off his left hand, at the wrist, and had thrown it to a giant alligator, who liked the taste of his hand so much that it had followed him ever since. Now the dreadful Pirate King could not just sit around, missing a hand, making his left arm completely useless, so he had a claw with three prongs fashioned out of iron with a shoulder harness to keep it on his arm as he slaughtered hundreds. So, the young woman was kept in the Pirate King's company, dining with him and even sleeping with him until she ran away, into the forest-"

"Why'd she run away? Didn't she fear the Pirate King's wrath?" Bill Jukes asked.

"Not really. She wasn't one to be scared of people older than her, that's just the way she was."

"Was she afraid of anything at all?" Smee asked.

"Some things, yes. Heights. Being alone for the rest of her life. But no one knew of her second fear. And she didn't plan on anyone finding out. So, she ran into the forest, as far as her legs would carry her, resting beneath a rock formation, giving her some protection from the rain. But the horrible Pirate King had his crew search the forest, finding her asleep. They waited until she awoke, trussing her up like a turkey, carting her back to the ship. She was tossed in the brig, stuck there for a month while the Pirate King's hissy fit subsided. She began to forget. Her mother, her father, her siblings and friends. She eventually forgot herself, becoming the shell of a person she was before. When the month was up, she was released from her cell, forced to roam Ne'erworld, searching for her memories, which she would never remember, until she died," I said, thinking of the saddest ending I could think of.

Several of the pirates sniffled and a voice from behind me asked, "And what of the dreadful, Pirate King?" I turned, seeing Hook dressed in a fine outfit of black and gold, his hook glinting in the moonlight.

"He died, alone and unhappy," I replied, loud enough for the crew to hear. "A fitting death for an evil man."

"I see," Hook said quietly. To his crew, he shouted, "Well, the story's over, you scabs! Back to work until eight!"

His crew, fearful of the Pirate King, scrambled to their feet, returning to their duties. I stayed where I was, not having to do the dishes until tomorrow morning. Once his men were out of hearing range, Hook grasped me by my hair, lifting me to my feet. "I do believe that we are to have a long talk, my dear," He said through gritted teeth. Practically dragging me into his quarters, he closed the door behind him, pushing me deeper into the room. "What an imaginative story, but of course, all stories are rooted in truth, are they not?" He purred, his husky tone doing a number on me, even though I didn't let him see it.

"This one is mostly truth with a few grains of fiction," I replied, standing where I was.

"And this 'horrible Pirate King', who is he based on?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself. You know it's you. I just took a few...artistic liberties," I scoffed.

"So...you wish me dead?" Hook asked, arching an eyebrow.

"As painful and excruciating as possible," I smiled.

Hook was across the room, pressing me against the wall in a matter of moments, his left hand gripping my neck. "Don't you say the sweetest things, my dearest? I wonder if what you say would be sweet if I choked the life from your body right now?" Hook asked, gripping my throat tighter, not quite cutting off my air supply.

"Don't call me that," I hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"Call you what?" He asked, his body flush against mine.

"Dearest. You obviously think of me as a waste. So banish me to the jungle so I may roam mindlessly until I die," I sneered, refusing to meet his gaze, looking out the window at Neverland instead.

"Do you wish that of me? Banishment?" Hook asked, his mouth by my ear.

"Yes," I whispered.

Hook snarled, pulling away from me. "So be it," He growled, turning and exiting his quarters, leaving me alone. I gathered my things, about to exit the room when I saw a log book on the floor, with worn edges. I checked to see if Hook was coming back and grabbed the book, stuffing it in the bag with my other books. Hook did not return; Smee entering the room instead, calling me over to him. I followed him out of the office onto the deck. There was a rowboat waiting and I climbed on, Smee and one other pirate close behind, to row the boat to shore.

The ride to shore was quiet, except for the oars splashing into the water. When we got to shore, Smee handed me my things when I stepped onto the sand. "The Cap'n wanted you to know that if any of his crew are to see you in the jungle, they are allowed to shoot you on sight," Smee said, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"I understand," I nodded, taking several steps away from the boat, pushing it back into the water.

With once last look at the _Jolly Roger_, I turned and headed into the jungle. I walked to Peter's tree, sliding down into the lair. Peter and the lost boys leapt from their seats, drawing their various weapons. "Peter..." I trailed off, letting my things drop to the floor.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Peter demanded, flying forward, pressing the blade of his sword against my throat.

"Oh, Peter...it's only been a week..." I sighed. "It's me, Emma. I read the book and you came and got...what's-her-name and I? Then we were both kidnapped and I sacrificed myself for her."

"You look like a pirate. You're dressed like one. And we kill pirates around here," Peter continued as if anything I said, hadn't registered.

"For fuck's sake, Peter! Hook banished me to the jungle and I have nowhere else to go!" I shouted at him, batting the sword away with the back of my hand.

"Leave this tree and never return, pirate," Peter hissed.

"Stupid fucking children," I sneered, gathering up my things.

I turned to head out of the tree and I saw my green messenger bag on the floor, partly covered by a white nightgown. "Hey, that's mine!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the bag, tossing the nightgown aside. I slung the strap over my shoulder, then returned to my things which I had dropped when I noticed my messenger bag and exited the tree, cursing Peter as I went.

I exited the tree, my anger slowly being replaced by a wave of sadness. I had no home. I had no family. I had only the clothes on my back and the items in my arms. I wandered the jungle, looking for a place to stay.

After wandering for several hours, I saw an encampment ahead, where fires burned. I continued forward, entering the Indian camp. The Indians were having some kind of shindig and didn't notice me at first. One by one, they saw me, ceasing their actions. The chief walked over to me, his headdress standing tall on his head and he began speaking to me in his language. "I-I don't understand..." I trailed off, shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders. He repeated the phrase, saying it slower. I scoffed, "Like saying it slower's gonna help," rolling my eyes. I gave up, thanking them for their non-help and turned, exiting the clearing, heading back into the jungle. I heard a girl cry out, turning to see one of the younger girls hold out a package to me. I thanked her for it and continued into the jungle.

I stopped at a large tree, where a bright light emanated from the base of the tree. Sitting at the base of the tree, I looked inside, seeing dozens of fairies flying about, going about their daily lives. I sighed heavily, opening the package the girl gave me to find a beaded skirt and several days worth of food. I yawned heavily, snuggling against the tree as well as one could, covering myself with my Beauty and the Beast comforter.

When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly and I squinted, looking at the area around me. I sniffled, remembering the events of the night before. I hugged Pooky to me, my comforter around my shoulders, staring out at the woods. I had nothing to do, except make a home for myself. But I didn't know how to build stuff. And, besides that, I didn't have any hammers, nails, or anything else used in carpentry. I sighed, depressed.

A ball of reddish light, about six and a half inches tall flew into my vision, revealing a fairy inside the glow. I cocked my head to the side, hoping that it wasn't Tinkerbell. As I looked closer, I saw that she had gray, feathered wings, blonde hair and silver eyes. Her blonde hair was tied up in pigtails , held back by two tiny roses. Her dress looked like it was made of a rose, billowing at her knees and held up by one thick strap over her right shoulder. She smiled at me, sensing my disturbed thoughts. I shifted where I sat, drawing my knees up to my chest. She flew around my head once, then landed on my knee, tinkling excitedly. Unable to understand her tinny chattering, I sat with an amused smile on my face, watching her dance around excitedly on my knee. When she finished her chatter, she looked up at me expectantly.

"I didn't understand a word you said," I chuckled softly.

Her silver eyes widened then she flew up into my face, creating a tiny ball of light throwing it at my forehead. I gasped as I felt the effects of the fairy magic, the glow enveloping my entire body before disappearing into my skin. "What was that?" I asked slowly.

"I gave you the gift of fairyspeak. Now we can understand each other," The fairy replied, her voice having a English accent.

"Oh, spiffy," I nodded. "So what was all that excited flittering about?"

"Oh! I was just saying that Fairy legend states that whoever finds a human sleeping under a tree where fairies frequent, gets to keep them," the fairy replied.

"Who gets to keep who?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, my brow furrowing.

"Both!" She said excitedly. "I've never had a human before."

"I can't say that I've had a fairy, myself..." I chuckled.

"What's your name?"

"Emma. I can't remember my last name," I replied, shrugging.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm Rose!" She said, holding out a tiny, centimeter-long hand.

I took her hand between two fingers, shaking it gently. Rose grinned, her silver eyes sparkling. "How'd you come to Neverland?" Rose asked, settling herself on my knee.

"Peter Pan. I can't really remember why. It had to do with a book. That's all I know."

"Ah, yes. Neverland is a wonderful place, but it has it's inconveniences. When a person from beyond Neverland come here, Neverland begins to chip away at their memories, until all that's left is their memories of Neverland. Unless you were born here, like me, of course," Rose explained.

"Oh...so that's why I can't remember anything from before I came here. All I can really see are hazy faces, but with no names to remember them. It kinda sucks..." I trailed off.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. So, what do you want to do first?" Rose said kindly.

"First?" I asked, raising my eyebrows inquisitively.

"Yeah, we're stuck together until one or both of us dies. What do you want to do?"

"I kinda want a place to sleep," I replied, looking at the forest around us. "Hook said that if his men see me out here, they have permission to kill me. Kinda don't want to stick around for that."

Rose paced across my knee for a few moments then a radiant smile grew upon her features. "I know just the place," She said, shaking fairy dust over me. "Follow me," She exclaimed shooting off into the woods.

"Wait!" I shouted, gathering my things, placing them in my comforter, then thought of having my computer back and flew after Rose, following the reddish light that surrounded her.

We flew around to the other side of the island, where it seemed to be the cooler months all the time. It was fall at the moment and the red, orange, and yellow leaves fell from the trees, crunching below my feet. "So, where are we going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Rose. Rose smiled, her feathered wings flapping slowly.

"Hook's hunting cabin. He had it built years ago. He's never been there though, at least, to the fairies' knowledge," Rose replied, flying over a path that winded up the mountain.

"It's so quite here," I trailed off, hearing my voice echo softly.

"Well, the other side's the more populated area of Neverland. Although, you could make this place whatever you wanted it to be," Rose replied, flying backwards to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"By pretending. Neverland's a magical place. How else do you think the boys could feast like starving men day in and day out without running out of food? They pretend like they have enough to last them forever. Pretending's powerful stuff," Rose explained.

We arrived at the cabin ten minutes later, the dense forest around us thinning to make a small clearing where a small but comfy cabin said, with draw curtains behind stained glass windows. "Hook's gotta use his booty somehow..." I trailed off. Rose turned to me, giving me a questioning glance. "Not _his_ booty. Booty: swag, loot, treasure?" I explained.

"Ohh...I was going to say. Those in Neverland that wish to keep their heads do not mention any part of Hook's body, visible or not," Rose replied.

"Gotcha," I nodded, blushing, having seen more than just his hand, hook, and head.

Entering the cabin, I uttered a small gasp as it was bigger than it appeared to be outside. Turning to Rose for an explanation, she just smiled, shrugging, and said, "One of Neverland's many mysteries. Hook wanted it to not be extravagant looking on the outside, but large on the inside. Hence..." Rose trailed off, motioning to the cabin. I dropped my things beside a couch, looking around.

"God, if only it had electricity and cable, I would be in heaven," I sighed, collapsing onto the blood-red velvet couch, sinking into the cushions. "Ohh...comfy" I moaned softly, closing my eyes.

"Electricity? Cable? What are those?" Rose asked, flying over and landing on the armrest closest to me.

"Oh, um...electricity is like candles that can turn on and off with the flick of a switch on the wall. It powers other things, like stoves, hot water heaters, computers, television. Which brings me to your second question: cable. Cable is a cord that transmits telecommunication signals...tv waves. Television, or tv for short, is one of our ways of entertaining ourselves. Sometimes the shows are plays, or news reports, that give important information about the world. Cable give the view many different choices on what to watch," I explained.

"They sound nice. What's a computer?"

"Oh, here, I'll show you," I said, sitting up straight and grabbing the strap to my messenger bag.

I pulled out my laptop, holding it out, unopened. "It looks like a large, thin book," Rose said, flying over to me to take a closer to me. I smiled, sliding my thumb across the latch, flipping the lid open, revealing the keyboard, touchpad, and darkened screen. "Ooh...that's a computer?" Rose asked, landing on the sticker of Jack-Jack from _The Incredibles_. Turning to look at me, she asked, "Does it work?"

"Well, yeah, it can work on battery power. But then after about three hours, it'd need recharging. Which involved electricity, which Neverland doesn't have. And if I'm to be stuck here forever, and it kinda looks that way. I want to conserve energy. Unless you plan on having an industrial revolution anytime soon..."

"Eh...not sure what that is..." Rose blushed.

"Takin' that as a 'no'," I chuckled.

In his quarters on the _Jolly Roger_, Hook sat in his high-backed desk chair, thinking, his eyes closed, twirling the hook in between the fingers of his left hand. Smee entered his quarters, carrying a tray with his dinner to him, setting it at the table. "Cap'n, Cook made your favorite. He knew you were in a sort of dark mood, so he made you lobster to cheer you up!" Smee said cheerily, trying to bring his captain out of the funk he'd been it for the past two months. Captain Hook turned his head, his stormy blue eyes meeting those of his bosun.

"Do they all know of my mood, Smee?" Hook asked, his voice low, from lack of use, except to yell at his crew.

"It has been two months since she left, Cap'n," Smee replied.

"Since _who_ left, Smee?" Hook asked, his tone dangerous.

"Oh, no one," Smee amended quickly.

"Are you saying that the crew believes me to be in a black mood because of a girl I knew for not even two weeks?" Hook roared, gripping the hook and slamming it down into the desk, embedding the tip of the hook an inch into the wood.

"Well, not only your mood Cap'n, but the fact that you have the men scour the jungle every other day," Smee replied, inching towards the doorway. "And are furious when they find nothing but lost boys, Indians, and fairies."

"Am I so transparent, Smee?" Hook asked, leaning back in his seat, his weapon of choice still embedded in his desk, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Those men have combed the jungle looking for her and found not a footprint or a scrap of clothing of her. She could not have disappeared."

"Well, you did give orders for your men to shoot her on sight. That might make a gal a bit fidgety when it comes to being in open areas."

"I was angry, Smee. This was the first girl that had been in my company that hadn't thought me a monster. I thought she was different."

"She was different, Cap'n. But, after your night together, you were quite distant, that tends to put a woman off."

"Oh...I tire of this ship, Smee. I wish to leave," Hook sighed, pulling the hook from his desk.

"Where would you like to go, Cap'n?" Smee asked, taking several steps forward.

"To my cabin. I've not been there in years. I could use a small sabbatical away from this crew."

"Would you like a small crew to take you in your transport to the cabin?"

"No. I will have two men row me ashore and you will have control over the crew until my return," Hook replied, grabbing his harness.

Smee leapt into action, helping his captain into the harness, then grabbed his boots, shirt, vest, and overcoat, then began packing for a short trip. Once Hook was dressed, his feathered hat on his head, he exited his cabin, heading for the rowboat that was to be used to take him to shore.

Bill Jukes and Edward Finch, the burly pirate who had his pride kicked by the woman Hook was searching for, rowed him to shore, making no small talk on the way over. When Hook disembarked, Bill and Edward saluted him, then rowed back to the ship. Hook turned, shouldering the small bag Smee had packed for him, entering the jungle.

When he arrived at the cabin, Hook had drawn his overcoat tighter, for it was winter on the other side of the island. He walked up the trail to the cabin, his mind a tornado of thought. _What if she is truly gone? What if she found her way out of Neverland?_ His thoughts chided him, taunting him for feeling for another person. "She is not gone. I would feel it," He whispered. He noticed smoke coming from the chimney of the cabin and readied his hook, flinging the door open, causing it to bang against the wall, startling the occupant. His stormy blue eyes widened, meeting surprised sepia-toned eyes. "What are you doing here?" He gasped, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage.

Sitting on the living room floor, wearing the green top I had found in Hook's quarters, and the skirt that the Indians had given me, I had tied my hair up in pigtails with two strings I had found in one of the drawers of the desk, I was reading one of my _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ novels, aloud, to Rose who was laughing her tiny ass off, on the arm of the couch a few feet away from me. Just as I was getting to a good part, the door to the cabin flew open, banging the wall, causing me to jump. I looked up, my heart feeling like it was slowing down as I saw Hook standing in the doorway, his eyes meeting mine. "What are you doing here?" Hook demanded, remaining in the doorway.

"Hiding from you, obviously," I replied, my gaze flickering from Hook to Rose.

"Get out," He ordered, entering the living room area, dropping a small bag to the floor.

"No! I was here, first, dammit! And I'm staying here!" I shouted at him, climbing to my feet.

"I had this cabin built for my purposes, so it is mine. Leave!" Hook shouted.

Storming over to him, I stood inches from him, my face in his. As I met his eyes, I waved at Rose, motioning for her to leave the cabin. I heard her fly past, not breaking eye contact with Hook as I hissed, "Make me." Hook grabbed my shoulders, tightly with his left hand, his hook cupping my arm, but not cutting. If I was to move that arm quickly, I would surely be rewarded with a nice, big gash along my upper arm. Hook brought his face closer to mine, his lips scant centimeters from mine. He paused for a moment before crashing his mouth against mine, causing me to inhale sharply, slowly winding my arms around his waist. Hook lowered his right arm, careful to not scratch me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. With his left hand, he pulled the strings from my hair, letting it fall down to the middle of my back. He threaded his fingers in my hair at the back of my head, pushing him mouth against mine in a bruising fashion.

When we pulled away, gasping for air, Hook turned, closing the door behind him, locking it. I took several steps back, my fingers brushing my swollen lips, my mind spinning. Hook turned back to face me, a look of longing on his face. I took several more steps back, watching him carefully. Hook strode towards me, grasping my arm with his left hand, practically dragging me into the bedroom. Looking over at the massive, king-sized bed, with red velvet covers and numerous pillows, I felt my stomach flip-flop. "Lie down on the bed," Hook ordered in a tone huskier than usual. That made me mad.

"Now, look here! Just because you kissed the hell outta me, doesn't mean that we're fucking again!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"_Lie down_," Hook ordered, his tone hardening.

I backed up to the bed, the foot of the bed hitting my knees, causing me to fall back onto the bed. I sat on the bed, watching him cautiously. "You're only half done, luv," He said, sounding eerily like Spike from _BtVS_. Walking to the bed, Hook stood at the end of it, his knees trapping mine together as he stroked the hook down my left cheek. I leaned back slowly, until my back was pressed against the velvet covers.

Hook smiled, a disarming thing at a confusing time. He removed his overcoat and vest, leaving him in his shirt, pants, and boots. He ran the hook down my thigh, digging in enough to tear the skirt, but not my skin. Hook climbed up on the bed, straddling my hips, the bulge in his trousers pressing against my hipbone. He tore my top down the middle, yet not removing the article of clothing. He slid down my body, pressing kisses to random places, my clavicle, the topmost part of my breast, a rib, right beside my belly button. Hook ran his tongue over the skirt, over my thigh before pulling the material away, revealing my womanhood. Hook exhaled shakily, his warm breath blowing on my crotch, causing me to sigh brokenly. Spreading my legs apart enough for him to fit snugly, Hook ran the tip of his tongue over my lips lightly, making me gasp and buck my hips. Hook grabbed them, keeping me still. He lowered his mouth closer, sliding his tongue between the lips, tasting the beginning wetness caused by his ministrations. He flicked his tongue gently against my clitoris, sending electricity up my spine then shoot back down to where the sensation started. I sighed, lowering my right hand down to rake through his mess of curly hair. Hook purred, the sensation buzzing on my clit, making me gasp. As he manipulated my clitoris with his tongue, he slipped two slender fingers into my slit, rubbing at the tender inner flesh. I moaned, low and guttural as he used his fingers and tongue to work me to a hard orgasm.

As I lay on the bed, gasping for air, Hook rose to his feet, undressing completely, discarding the hook harness as well. Hook climbed onto the bed, helping me out of the ruined top, settling himself between my spread thighs. Bracing himself with his right arm, he grasped his hardened member, guiding it to my entrance. Knowing I was no longer a virgin, Hook eased the head of his cock inside me, then without warning, thrust his hips forward, driving his cock deep. I cried out, instinctively wrapping my legs around his hips, pulling him deeper as he drove in and out. Wrapping my fingers in his hair, I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him deeply, forcing my tongue into his mouth, holding him tightly.

While our last interlude was hard, and fast, this one was slow, and tortuous. When I'd be a few deft, hard strokes away from climax, Hook would slow down until I calmed then started up again with his quick thrusts, causing me to get quite vocal. This happened several times and I raked my nails down his back when he teased me for the fifth time, practically shaking with the need to come. Hook chuckled, swooping down to capture my lips with his as he reached down, rubbing my clitoris while speeding up his thrusts. I felt myself on the brink and unable to stop myself, crossed it, screaming Hook's name, holding him closer to me, triggering his release, his seed shooting deep inside me. Hook buried his face in the crook of my neck, calling my name before uttering a long, low groan. Still inside me, Hook sighed heavily, his arms buckling underneath him, squishing his chest against mine. I could feel his heart beat opposite mine, ours were both beating rapidly, but as we caught our breath, they slowed down.

Once we were calm, I felt Hook slide out of me, once more missing his fullness. James rolled off me, laying beside me. Moaning softly, I climbed out of bed, heading into the commode to wash between my legs, not wanting to get the sheets dirty. Once I was feeling fresher, I reentered the bedroom, seeing James lying quietly, his chest rising and falling steadily. Believing him to be asleep, I climbed in next to him, curling up on my side, facing away from him, propping my arm under my pillow, slowly letting my body drift into unconsciousness. Not a minute later, I felt James shift, draping his arm over my waist, threading his fingers through mine, I smiled softly before falling into oblivion.

The next morning, I woke up, with James still beside me. I turned on my side, studying his calm features, looking nothing like the evil Pirate King I made him out to be in my story. I sighed, brushing a lock of hair away from his face, watching him shift in his sleep. I breathed a small chuckle watching his mustache twitch. I stopped, blinking rapidly. _Could I be falling in love?_ My mind wondered. I frowned, shaking my head slightly, as if to shake the thought out. I slowly climbed out of bed as not to wake James, and entered the living room, collapsing onto the couch. I sighed heavily, rubbing at my eyes. "Emma! Oh my goodness!" I heard Rose shriek. I gasped, pulling a fur blanket over my naked form, blushing, looking over to see my fairy turning almost as red as her dress.

"Sorry. Forgot," I muttered, holding the blanket to my chest.

"All is forgiven...with years of repressing memories. So, what happened last night? Did you give Hook what was coming to him?" Rose asked, sitting down on the armrest of the couch.

"Well...Jam--Hook was involved...and there was coming..." I trailed off, correcting myself, blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well--"

"Emma, darling, who are you talking to?" James asked, padding barefoot into the living room, looking extremely fuckable in all his naked glory.

I grabbed Rose off the armrest, pulling her under the blanket, holding her firmly so she didn't squirm. "Oh, no one...just myself...practicing my ventriloquism," I replied. Hook smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you coming back to bed?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Mm-hmm. I'll be right there," I nodded.

James smiled and turned, revealing his slap-able derriere, and returned to the bedroom. I pulled Rose out from underneath the blanket. "Sorry," I muttered, setting her down on my knee. Rose glared at me, crossing her arms under her chest.

"At least you didn't hold me near anything..." She grumbled. "What were you thinking, sleeping with Hook?"

"It wasn't planned," I whispered. "Just, after you left, there was smooching and that led to other things...which led to _the_ thing..." I babbled. "At least he didn't call me a temptress this time."

"This time!" Rose screeched. "You've done it before!"

"Just once...also when emotions were high..." I winced, somewhat surprised someone so small could be so loud.

"Maybe you should stop with the emotional outbursts when it comes to Hook!"

"Would you shut up? I'm an adult stuck in a child's world and if I can get my rocks off by sleeping with an attractive, albeit evil man, then so be it! What are you gonna do to stop me!" I hissed.

"I'll leave you!" Rose said, balling up her fists angrily.

"Go," I sighed tiredly.

"I'm gone."

"Go then."

"Well, I am," Rose said before taking off, flying out the window she had come through.

Sighing heavily, feeling a deep aching sadness as I watched her leave. Rose had basically become my best friend in the two months that I was alone in the cabin and it hurt to see her go just because of my taste in men. Climbing to my feet, I wrapped the blanket around my torso, walking into the bedroom.

James was lounging on the bed, flipping through one of my _Buffy_ novels, frowning in confusion. He looked up when he heard me enter the room and asked, "You read these?" I nodded. "And you can understand them?"

"Yeah. It's a whole big thing with a tv show. If we had electricity, and a tv, and a DVD player, and the seven seasons of _Buffy_ and five seasons of _Angel_, I'd be able to explain it to you," I said, flopping onto the bed.

"Who is this 'Angel' fellow? Is he any relation to that 'Angelus' gentleman you had mentioned before?"

"Sort of. They are the same person," I replied.

"Same...person?" James asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah. Split-personality...sorta," I sighed, propping up on one arm, watching him.

"You do read the oddest literature," James sighed, closing the book and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

Looking back up at me, James smiled, an act that literally sucked the air out of the room, making my head swim. "So, dearest, what shall we do now?" James asked, a knowing smile on his face. My cheeks reddened and James laughed heartily.

"What were you like before? What'd you do?" I asked, watching him.

"Before I was the dreaded Pirate King?" James asked, smiling wryly.

"Yes. Certainly you weren't a pirate all your life."

"I was a tax collector," James replied, his stormy blue eyes taking on a faraway look, as if he was gazing into his past. "Until the war, of course. Then I was a soldier in the King's army. I was the most feared Captain in the war. Though they dare not call me it to my face, the enemy had named me 'The Butcher'."

"When was this?" I asked.

"Oh...years ago. I was a tax collector like my father and his father before him from 943 to 954 A.D. Then I served in the war four six years."

"Nine hundred and forty-three A.D.!" I gasped, my eyes wide.

"Yes, why? What time was it when you left?" James asked, frowning.

"Oh...it doesn't matter..." I trailed off, not wanting to frighten him.

"Tell me," James said, sitting up, looking down at me.

"It's b-been so long I've f-forgotten," I stammered.

"You speak lies. What year do you come from?" James asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him.

"T-two thousand six," I muttered, looking up into his eyes.

"Two thousand..." James trailed off, releasing me.

"And six," I added, wincing at his look of disbelief.

"Has it been so long?" James whispered, climbing off the bed, padding over to the armoire and pulling out a pair of black pants, sliding them on.

James looked over at me, then turned, exiting the bedroom. Grumbling to myself, I got out of bed, dropping the blanket and walking over to the armoire, throwing the doors open. Pulling a dark green nightgown out, I slipped it on, pulling on my glasses and exiting the room, leaving the door cracked behind me.

Entering the living room, I found James pacing in front of the fireplace, his arms behind his back, his long, dark hair wild about his head, keeping his face hidden. I walked over to him slowly, attempting to gauge his reaction. "James?" I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. He stopped pacing immediately, turning to look at me.

"I must seem like a neanderthal compared to the men of your time," He said quietly. I laughed, then covered my mouth with my hand.

"You are far more mature than any of the men I've met in my lifetime," I replied. "When were you born?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Nine hundred and twenty-five," James replied.

Quickly calculating his age in my head, I giggled, then blushed when James looked at me questioningly. "My boyfriend's one thousand and eighty-one years old," I said, unable to keep a straight face, laughing once more. James took me in his arms, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes.

"You consider me your consort?" James asked.

"I suppose so. Don't you think last night and your not calling me a temptress kinda sealed the deal?" I asked, blushing.

James stoic features broke into a grin that lit up his whole disposition, making him look like a caricature of himself. James pressed his mouth against mine, claiming me in a fiery kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist, tilting my head to the side to mesh our mouths more fully.

When we broke for air, James said, "Would you like to stay here with me? Forever?" My heart skipped several beats as my dark eyes met his blue ones.

"You mean...like marriage?" I asked, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be marriage just yet. But I am not letting you out of my sight for more than a day from now on," James replied, placing a possessive hand on my bottom.

"I would love to."


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

James released me, grabbing my hand, leading me over to the couch. Sitting down, he was all business. "Now then, if we are to do this, I wish to have your father's permission; be a true English gentleman about it," James said, holding my hand in his.

"You mean, leave Neverland? Go home?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Well, yes. For a short while. To inform you family of your decision, get your possessions, that sort of thing."

"Really?" I asked, remembering the books I left behind.

"Yes," James replied.

I let out a shriek, pulling my hand from his to fly forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, making us fall back on the couch as I pressed kisses all over his cheeks and mouth, all the while thanking him. After a few minutes, James sat back up, a grin on his face. "When do you want to leave?" He asked.

"Oh! How are we going to get there? Fairy dust?" I asked, leaning back against the couch.

"I know no fairies that would help me," James replied, looking solemn.

"I think I do. I hope she'll forgive me," I muttered, climbing to my feet. "Get dressed. I'm gonna go find her," I said, sliding my feet into an extra pair of his boots, heading out into the snow to find Rose.

I had been out in the snow for an hour, hollering for Rose. She had not arrived and I sighed, dejectedly. "I'm sorry, Rose. If I hurt you, I didn't mean to," I said, turning and heading back for the cabin.

"Took you long enough to apologize!" I heard Rose say from behind me.

Whirling around, I turned to see Rose flying a good two feet from me, her arms crossed over her chest. "Where have you been?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"A tree, watching you make a fool of yourself for the past forty-five minutes," Rose laughed.

"Oh, I hope my stress amused you," I scoffed, crossing my arms under my chest.

"It did. What do you want?"

"I want to go home," I replied.

"Do you tire of Hook?"

"It's not that. He wants to meet my parents, then we're coming back here."

"He wants to kill them, most like!"

"No! He's not like that anymore! Not around me. Not at me!"

"He's a monster!"

"Don't you people have Beauty and the Beast here!" I snapped.

"The beast didn't become human because he got some ass! It was because she loved him!" Rose shouted at me.

"'Got some ass'? Should fairies talk like that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I've been hanging out with you too much," Rose used as an explanation.

"Will you help us? Please?" I pleaded, getting down on my knees.

"I will get you to England and back. You have to get to your home on your own," Rose replied, giving in.

"If I could hug you without killing you, I would," I said, by way of thanks, climbing to my feet.

Arriving at the cabin, James was dressed in his finest. Finest for a pirate, not a man of the twenty-  
first century. "Oh no...that won't do..." I sighed, looking over at Rose, who had seen the pictures of the people on the front of my _Buffy_ books. James turned to look at me, frowning.

"What won't do?" He asked, eyeing Rose warily.

"Your outfit...we're supposed to blend in with society, right?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I suppose..." James trailed off, not beginning to like where I was headed.

"Well, the men of my time don't dress like that, or have perms..." I said, circling him.

"My hair is naturally curly, thank you," James sniffed.

"Rose, make a list," I said to her.

Rose found a scrap piece of paper and a pen, standing on the desk, the pen at the ready. "Clothes...everything. Shoes, socks, pants, shirts, underwear..." I said, ignoring James' death glare.

"Underwear?" James scoffed.

"You don't wear--?" I began, then blushed. "No, of course not. Scratch out underwear, Rose."

I continued circling him, gazing at him, pretending to think. "Haircut. Definitely. Not sure yet, but something short," I said, eyeing his long, curly locks. "Not spiky though. That wouldn't work. Ah, I'll think of something when we get to England."

"Short?" James gasped, reaching up, fingering his beloved hair.

"I'm afraid so. Only scary mountain men and terrorists have long hair. Well, Fabio too...but I never found his attractive." Off James' questioning glance, I added, "He was blonde."

"Is that all?" Rose asked, setting the pen back in the ink well.

"I think so. We're gonna need money for the plane ride. And clothes. Ooh...how are we gonna get his hook through airport security? Stupid 9-11..." I muttered.

"Are we ready to go?" Rose asked.

"Ooh! Lemme get my stuff," I said, hurrying into the bedroom.

I grabbed my green messenger bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Exiting the room, I closed the door behind me, tossing my hair over my shoulder to get it out of my face. "Okay, I think I'm ready," I said, walking over to James, threading my fingers through his.

"That's what you're wearing?" Rose asked, looking surprised.

"We can get new clothes in London. Ooh! We're gonna need money to pay for stuff."

James smiled, releasing my hand. He walked over to a far corner of the room, breaking the lock on a large, wooden chest. Opening it, James pulled a sack about the size of my messenger bag out. "I do believe our financial problems are covered," he said, walking back over to me, holding open the bag. My eyes widened and my eyebrows rose in shock.

"Holy Fort Knox, Batman..." I muttered, looking at all the precious gems and gold in the bag. "I-I'd say we're set," I said, clearing my throat, looking at Rose.

She nodded, picking up the list and flying it over to me. I folded it up, sliding it into the front pocket of my messenger bag. Rose circled over our heads, covers us in fairy dust. I felt James reached down, intertwining our fingers, and lift into the air. I smiled, rising into the air as well. Rose led the two of us out the front door and into the sky.

Landing on the roof of the Darling household, Rose bid us farewell, giving us a small bag of pixie dust, saying to use it when we were ready to leave. I nodded in understanding, saying goodbye as she flew back to Neverland. I flew down to the window to the nursery, opening it and stepping inside. It looked exactly the way it had been when I had left it, only dustier. James followed me in, closing the window behind him. Exiting the room, I headed down to the office to plug in my computer. James explored the house as I did so, flicking on light switches on and off, marveling at modern conveniences, such as electricity and plumbing.

As I was searching through my zip disks, looking for some hint as where were I was from, James entered the office, saying he wished to bathe, but was unable to get the water to run. Laughing, I climbed out of the leather desk chair, following James into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub, starting the water. I got it to a hot, but not uncomfortable temperature, I had James stick his hand under the faucet to test it. He nodded and I pulled the stopper on top of the faucet, causing the water to come out of the showerhead. James leapt back, watching it with wonder. "It's called a shower. It's like a waterfall, but hotter and faster than a bath," I explained, smiling.

James stripped down, taking off his harness, leaving him as naked, if not hairier, than the day he was born. Stepping into the stream, he smiled, reaching out his left hand. "Join me?" He asked, looking at me as if he was undressing me with his eyes.

"I can't!" I laughed. "I have to find out where I'm from," I said, takin several steps back.

"The computer will not explode if you leave alone for a few moments, will it?"

"Nooo...But I want to get this done with so we can go home," I replied.

Without warning, James thrust his arm out, wrapping his hand around my wrist, pulling me into the shower with him. "James!" I shrieked as my nightgown got soaking wet. James grinned wickedly sliding the nightgown off me, tossing it onto the floor, closing the curtain beside us.

"You seem to be all wet, Mistress Emma," James said, pressing me up against the cold tile.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked, my body naturally reacting to his closeness.

"Mine..." James trailed off, slowly peppering kisses down my body. "All mine..." He murmured, reaching his destination.

"James! You're supposed to shower to get clean!" I protested as he kissed my inner thigh.

James leaned back, meeting my gaze. "I see. Well, I must get you dirty first, before I can clean you," He said, smiling before returning to his oral ministrations. I gasped sharply, gripping his wet hair with my right hand as I kneaded my water-slick breast with my left hand.

After the shower, James headed downstairs to get something to eat, while I returned to my computer. I was clad in a bathrobe, while my nightgown was in the dryer. I searched through the numerous stories I had written, my memory of them slowly returning. I found an incomplete story, where I basically describe a map to my house. I grinned, jotting down the directions and the name of the town on a sheet of paper. Leaning back in the seat, I sighed, a smile on my face, content I had found such a story. "Find anything?" James asked from the doorway, startling me.

"Oh, yeah. I got directions to my house in Danville," I replied, watching him saunter into the room in his cotton slacks, carrying a bottle of wine.

"Well, that's good. Where's Danville?"

"America," I replied.

"What's that?" James asked, puzzled.

"Oh, dear...this is gonna take a while," I sighed, rubbing at my temples.

A good four hours later, James had the gist of what had happened while he was in Neverland. "How did you get to Neverland?" I asked, confused. James leaned back in the desk chair, having stolen my seat when I went to change back into my nightgown.

"Certainly not by that boy, Pan. I don't really know how I got there. But one night, when we were about to win the war, I was sleeping and felt strange pinpricks stinging my flesh. When I awoke, I was lying on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. I became first mate to the first Captain Hook, then when he was about to retire, he got a whole new crew and began calling me Captain Hook. Then he left and I was captain of the _Jolly Roger_. Have been ever since."

"The Dread Pirate Roberts..." I trailed off, smiling.

"Another pirate you know?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's a character in a book. He basically did the same thing that your Captain Hook did, but with the male lead," I replied.

Sitting on his lap, I began exploring other programs of my computer, trying to explain them as best I could to James. I clicked on the Media Player, the list of songs I had burned on there, popping up. I double-  
clicked on the CD labeled 'Foo' and the only song in that list began playing. I gasped, my eyes widening as I gripped the armrest. "Eric..." I trailed off, smiling, a warm sense of contentment flowing from the top of my head to my toes.

"Who?" James asked, touching my arm.

"Eric. He's the young man that gave me the Valentine's Day card. He played this song for me during school. He could have gotten in trouble, but he played it nonetheless," I babbled, the memories rushing back.

"Did he love you?" James asked, not attempting to conceal his jealousy.

"Oh, not in the way you're thinking of. We were good friends in school. I even had a crush on him for a short while. But I got over him...don't really remember when, then all I felt for him was love, like for a brother. He's a good kid," I replied, closing my eyes, seeing Eric's smiling face.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, a few months younger than me," I shrugged, opening my eyes. "Wow, I had nearly forgot about him..." I trailed off, hugging my torso.

"Is that Brightside song on that contraption?"

"Lemme check..." I trailed off, running my finger over the touchpad.

I clicked down the list, finding the song, double-clicking on the name. The song filled the room, and James listened to it as I sang along quietly with it. When the song was over, I hit the stop button, looking over at James. "So sad, that song," He muttered.

"In a way," I nodded slowly.

During the silence, I logged onto the internet, wanting to buy our plane tickets. I found a website, entering in the information needed to hold our tickets. "Shit...it needs a last name..." I muttered, looking back at James.

"I doubt Hook would be a good name..." James laughed.

"It kinda screams axe-wielding psycho killer," I giggled. "What was your last name?"

"Tavington," James replied.

I giggled maniacally as I typed the name, hitting the enter button. "You could stop laughing at my name anytime now," James drawled, poking me in the side. I squealed, then stopped laughing.

"'Cash or charge'..." I muttered. "Cash, duh..." I said, answering my own question, clicking on the appropriate box.

Hitting the submit button, I waited for it to process, leaning back into James' arms. When the computer dinged, I sat back up, much to James' dismay, reading the note saying that we had two tickets for New York tomorrow afternoon. I also had transfers to Chicago and Danville included in the flight, costing us quite a bit of money. I yawned, falling back against James' chest, a chuckle vibrating his chest. "Mmm...bedtime," I sighed, turning off the computer. Climbing off his lap, I shuffled down to the nursery then stopped, frowning at the small beds. "Fuck that..." I mumbled, turning and heading down the stairs in search of a bigger bedroom.

I heard James following close behind and I smiled faintly, glancing over at the portrait on the wall. I stopped in the middle of the hall, turning to face the portrait fully. "The ever rare hot nerdy father. I remember this!" I muttered. Turning to James, I stopped, turning back to face the portrait. I shifted my gaze from James to the portrait and back again, several times.

"What ever is the matter with you, child?" James asked.

"You know, if you cut your hair and shaved, you would look uncannily like the hot nerdy father," I said, looking back over to the portrait.

"You may cut my hair, but I am _not_ shaving," James said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh fine...ya big baby," I chuckled.

Heading into the nearest bedroom, I found a bed of adequate size and collapsed onto the bed, snuggling under the covers. James follow suit, curling up beside me, draping his right arm over my side, his face buried in my neck. I slowly ran my hand down his arm, not stopping before the stump where Peter Pan hacked off his hand, and grasped it softly, turning back to give him a quick kiss.

Waking up the next morning, I found myself alone in bed. I turned to see the empty space on the bed where James was the night before and I gasped, clutching my head in pain as memories of my life flashed before my eyes. My grandfather in the hospital before his death, walking toward his closed casket at the end of his funeral, finding out my Uncle Peter had died on my birthday, then his wife dying two years ago, learning of my friend RJ's death, and other extreme emotions of my life. I cried out in pain, tears spilling down my cheeks as I curled up, in the fetal position, reliving some of the worst moments of my life. I faintly heard James shouting for me, and footsteps rushing up the stairs. Within moments, a strong pair of arms wrapped around me, holding me close. James rocked back and forth, holding me to him, whispering assurances that he was with me.

When the tears subsided, I turned looking into the face of a stranger. "James?" I asked softly, reaching up, running my fingers through the shortish hair, looking up into his eyes. "You cut your hair..." I trailed off. James smiled down at me.

"Well, yes. You did want me to. So I took a smaller photograph of the man in the hall to the nearest barbershop, asking the person to cut my hair like in the photograph. They believed the man in the photograph to be my twin brother. I told them no different," James replied, cradling me in his arms.

"How'd you pay for it?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"I took several of the jewels to a jeweler's shop, trading them for a large amount of money, then I paid for the haircut and my clothes. I have enough money for the plane tickets and clothes for you," James replied, proud of himself.

"Well, aren't you the most proficient thousand year old man I've ever seen," I smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

It was a short kiss and I climbed out of bed, heading over to the dresser, searching for something to wear, other than my nightgown. James watched with amusement from the bed. After slamming the last drawer shut, I turned to face him, my hair wild about my face and my eyes flashing. "Need something to wear?" James asked, holding out a shopping bag. The anger at my inability to find something to wear dissipated as I walked over to the bed, pulling the bag from his hands. Opening the bag, I found a folded up skirt and top. I smiled, kissing his forehead, stepping back to get dressed.

Once I was dressed in the black, thigh-length skirt and red and black striped top, I slid my feet into James' old boots, turning to smile at James. "Ready?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. I nodded, smiling. "Well, let's get you some clothes, shall we?" James said, climbing off the bed, escorting me from the room.

We had shopped for about two hours, getting me more adequate clothing than I had at home and were walking through the airport, heading for the terminal. We had been able to purchase our tickets with ease, our only problem being James' hook. Stopping in a bathroom, I grabbed some tape from a nearby shop and taped his hook to his bare leg. Lowering the pantleg, I took several steps back, admiring my handiwork. "Damn, I'm good," I muttered. "Now as we walk, I want you to act like you've hurt your left leg, to make it seem like you've got a brace on it. James nodded, walking forward, stepping gingerly on his left leg. "Bravo..." I grinned, as we walked out of the bathroom.

We made it on the plane with little difficultly, explaining to the security guard that my husband had a metal plate in his leg. They let us through, with apologies to James. He nodded sharply at them, acting as if offended at their question of him. Sitting in my window seat, James sat beside me, looking around the plane. "Is this how you people travel?" He asked, leaning over me to look out the window.

"Yes. We don't have fairy dust here," I replied, inhaling deeply, smiling faintly at his smell.

"Odd. I've not been to a place where there was no magic at all in centuries."

"Oh, there's magic...just not in the way you think..." I trailed off, threading my fingers through his, smiling at him.

James said nothing, smiling back at me, squeezing my hand gently. As the plane began to take off, James squeezed my fingers tighter with his growing stress. "Just relax," I coached. "Think of calming things...in your case, killing, murder, choking, blood..." I trailed off, grinning wickedly. James turned to face me, releasing my hand to thread his fingers through my hair, his mouth swooping down to claim mine. As the plane leveled out, James released me, who was left gasping for air.

"You left out one more thing that makes me happy," James said breathlessly.

I shook my head, frowning in confusion. James ran the back of his hand down my cheeks, smiling serenely, "You," He whispered conspiratorially. I felt my heart melt and I smiled, kissing his hand.

We were in Danville hours upon hours later, Jet lag practically killing James, who had never flown like that before. Renting a car, I drove us to a hotel, checking us in as James dozed on a nearby sofa. Taking the room keys, I helped James to his feet, leading him to the elevator, riding up to the third floor. Entering the room, I led James over to the bed, stripping him of his shoes, pants and shirt, leaving him nude. Tucking him into bed, I rode back downstairs, grabbing our luggage, and returned to the room. Changing into an oversized t-shirt, I slid into bed next to him, snuggling against his muscled chest, smiling faintly as one of his strong arms circled my shoulders. I fell asleep, listening to the rhythmic pounding of his heart.

The next afternoon, at around one, I woke up, using James' chest as a pillow, I sighed, feeling my head rise and fall with his chest. I climbed out of bed, then fell to the floor, as more memories flooded my mind. I whimpered as I gripped my skull, seeing the highlights of my life: birthdays, meeting friends, losing friends, fights, reconciliations. I curled up in the fetal position on the floor, shaking as the intensity of the feelings subsided. When the feelings were gone, I sat up, looking to see if I had disturbed James. He was still sleeping peacefully and I headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I changed into a pair of black boots, black pinstripe slacks and a dark green, sleeveless top with a hole over my sternum. Walking over to the bed, I noticed that James was watching me, when I thought that he was sleeping. "How long have you been awake?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Not long. The shower woke me," James replied, running his fingers through his short hair.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't join me," I smirked, sending him a knowing glance.

"I was too tired. That jet lag thing you mentioned is a beastly thing."

"Yeah. But you get over it after a good night's sleep," I smiled, sitting on the bed, patting his thigh through the sheet. "Come on then, get up ya lazy sea dog," I teased.

"Dog, eh?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Did I stutter?" I asked, raising both eyebrows challengingly.

"Not this time," James smirked. "But if I am a dog, then you are a bitch, correct?"

"Why, Captain Hook, I do believe you cussed," I mock-gasped.

"It's all your fault. You're a bad influence on me," James replied, leering at me.

"Well, you're right on both accounts. I _am_ a bad influence, and I _am_ a bitch," I smiled.

"Yes, but you're my bitch..." James said, snaking his hand to the back of my head, pulling my face down to his, his tongue seeking entrance to the inner recesses of my mouth.

After a lazy, romantic kiss, James released me, climbing out of bed to get dressed. He chose a pair of dark slacks, and a burgundy button-down shirt which he pulled on over his harness. I watched him, a confused look on my face. James caught that look and sighed, "What is it now? Is my hair too short? Are my pants not long enough?"

"No, no. Your hair and clothes look great. I was just wondering why you were putting on the harness," I replied.

"Well what do you suggest I do to cover up the stump I have instead of a right hand?" James sighed, frustrated, waving his right arm towards me.

"A lot of people are missing parts of themselves. A whole lot more than you think. My grandfather lost all of the toes on his right foot to a disease which ultimately killed him when I was thirteen. A close friend of the family, which we considered an uncle died of a heart attack on my birthday! My uncle has Down's Syndrome, and he's starting to go blind and deaf. So don't tell me anything about deformities!" I shouted at him, tears blurring my vision.

James' face fell when he saw how upset I was. He moved towards me, and I held up my hands, turning and grabbing the sheet of paper when the directions to my house on it, stuffing it in my pocket and headed for the door. "I'll be in the lobby when you're ready to go," I said before leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes later, James appeared in the lobby, wearing a leather duster over his button down shirt. He had the harness on, but the hook was not attached to the end of it. He walked over to me, kneeling in front of me. "I'm sorry I made you recall memories that hurt you," He said quietly, brushing the stray tear that had ran down my cheek. "I wish to never cause you pain again," He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

I nodded in understanding and we walked out to the rental car and I drove not to my parents house, but feeling a deep need to go to the mall. Parking outside Sears, I entered the large building, my fingers intertwined with James'. Entering Barnes and Nobles, one of the employees greeted me like they knew me. I vaguely recalled their face, but could not put a name to them. I smiled politely, nodding then continued to the back of the store, to the science-fiction section. There was another employee, this time it was a young woman a good three inches shorter than me, with curly dark blonde hair. "Oh my God, Emma! Is that you?" She asked, dropping the books and throwing her arms around my shoulders. I was thrown off balance, releasing James' hand, patting the young woman on the back.

"That would be the me," I replied, smiling politely.

"Where have you been? Michael said that you were in Europe or something," The girl continued, much to James' dismay.

"Uh...yeah...something like that. I was in England for a while. Then I went off by myself."

"Did you get lost or something?" She asked.

"Yeah...but someone found me, and helped me," I said, sneaking a glance at James who was reading the backs of certain books.

I wracked my brain, trying to put a name to the girl's face. Searching my spotty memory, I gasped, my eyes widening, "Kelly!" Kelly turned to face me, smiling.

"Yeah?" She asked, still smiling.

"How've you been?" I asked, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Oh, good. I've been trying to balance two jobs and just as many boyfriends. Gets a little hectic," Kelly replied, winking.

"The jobs or the boyfriends?" I asked, chuckling.

"Both..." She nodded, laughing.

"Wait, you meant to tell me that you are romantically linked with two gentlemen?" James asked, setting a book back on the shelf to face us.

Kelly turned to face James, sizing him up. "At this point in time, yeah. Who are you?" She asked, frowning in confusion, turning to look at me for a split-second.

"Oh, he's my...James...James Tavington," I said, unable to think of a title for our relationship.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Kelly said, sticking out her right hand.

James looked down at the hand then over at me. I shrugged, nodding at his left hand. He nodded once, turning to Kelly, then stuck out his left hand. Kelly was confused for a moment then switched hands, shaking with her left. "Pleasure," James smiled politely.

"Why didn't you use your right hand?" Kelly asked.

I grimaced at her straightforwardness, then watched as James lifted his right arm, where he had his hook-less apparatus in his duster pocket. "War wound," He replied before placing his arm back in the pocket. Kelly was suddenly apologetic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Kelly apologized. "Well, I've got to get back to work or Sarah will gut me for sure."

"Do you need assistance in defeating her?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. I just have to stock the shelves then I'm free to go," Kelly smiled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again," I said, honestly meaning it.

"You too! But don't wait so long to come back," Kelly replied, hugging me once more.

James and I exited Barnes and Nobles, walking through the partially busy mall. Halfway through the mall, by Center Court, where the fountain was, I was stopped by a young man with chin-length brown hair and hazel brown eyes, which were wide under dark-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a pair of black bondage jeans, a black t-shirt with a Zombie Bunny on the front, and a zip up hoodie with cupid basically killing a blindfolded young woman with arrows. "Emma!" The young man gasped, grabbing my shoulders.

"That's me..." I trailed off, frowning in confusion.

"You're back! When did you get back? Why didn't you call me?" The young man demanded.

"Um...do I know you?" I asked, gnawing on my bottom lip.

The young man looked at me, dumbstruck, like I had grown another head. "Very fucking funny, Emma. Where have you been for the past year and two weeks?" He demanded, shaking me once. James didn't like that, at all.

"Release her at once!" He ordered in his most captain-y voice.

"Who the hell are you? Emma, are you with this guy? He looks old enough to be your uncle!" The young man exclaimed.

"Okay, you can let go of my arms," I scoffed, pulling my arms free of his grasp. "Who are you?" I asked, vaguely recalling his face, but not remembering a name.

"Michael Rainey, you know, your best friend and confidant of oh...fifteen years. Does that mean nothing to you?" The young man scoffed.

As soon as he said his name, a tidal wave of memories crashed into me, making me cry out and my knees buckle. James reached for me the same time Michael did, making sure I didn't hit the floor hard. My eyes rolled back in my head as I squeezed my eyes shut as memories of Michael and I's friendship invaded my mind. I gasped, gripping the sides of my head, a thin stream of blood slipping from my nose. James shouted my name, ignoring the bystanders that were watching me flip out. When the mind tremors subsided, my eyes fluttered open to see James and Michael leaning over me, watching me intently. "What the fuck was that?" Michael asked, as James helped me up into a sitting position.

"I remember...I remember grade school and junior high...then we went to different high schools," I babbled.

James pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket and dabbed at my upper lip and cheek. My eyes widened when I saw the blood staining the snow-white handkerchief. "It's like out of _Butterfly Effect_..." I muttered, frowning.

"Emma, what was that?" James asked, holding me to him.

"My memories seem to be coming back to me, rather violently, it seems. I guess Neverland wants to make you forget and if you start to remember, you mind backfires on you," I mumbled, shakily climbing to my feet.

"Well, it kinda seemed that way with your brain leaking out your nose," Michael scoffed.

James and I both shot Michael dirty looks. James walked me over to a padded chair, sitting in the one next to me. "Has this happened before?" Michael asked, as James held my hand in his, rubbing my knuckles with the pad of his thumb. I nodded.

"Three times. Twice when we were in London and twice today," I replied.

"That makes four times," Michael frowned.

"Well, he knows his basic arithmetic," James sneered.

"James, be nice. I was counting just now with the one from this morning," I replied.

"Emma, who is this guy?" Michael scoffed, glaring at James.

"James Tavington. We're in a relationship...of sorts," I replied, my head killing me.

"Do your parents know about him?" Michael asked.

"My parents don't even know I'm back. How would they know about James?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You haven't visited them yet!"

"No. We came here first..." I replied, blushing.

"You'd rather go to the mall then visit your parents and your niece? Did you know that Claire and Warren left her there months ago, heading off to God-knows-where? Or that Amanda graduated early and went to college at Harvard on a full scholarship?"

"How could I? I've been gone for a year, like you said!" I shouted at him. I stopped, realizing what I had said. "I've been gone for a year?" I asked, quietly. "Am I sitting?" I asked, staring at the floor.

"Yes..." Michael and James replied simultaneously.

"Oh...good," I sighed, continuing to stare at the floor.

After a few minutes, I climbed to my feet. "Let's go," I said to James, heading back towards the JC Penny entrance. James held my arm, keeping me steady. Michael started following us, a confused look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

"To my mother and father's, James wishes to meet them," I replied.

"Well, do you remember the way?" Michael asked, falling into step with James and myself.

"I have directions from a story," I replied, continuing forward.

"Well, I was headed home anyway, I'll lead you there," Michael offered, grabbing my arm, stopping me.

"Thank you," I nodded.

We followed Michael to the red brick house which I lived in for ten years, parking in front of it. Climbing out of the rental car, I headed up the driveway to the front door, ringing the doorbell. I saw movement behind the white lace curtain and heard the door unlock and a middle-aged woman with dyed black hair and brown eyes that mirrored mine opened the door. She let out a shaky gasp, leaning against the doorframe. "Mommy?" I whispered, tears flooding my eyes. Once more, I felt a sharp stab of pain crack through my skull as childhood memories returned to the surface. I let off a short scream, falling back into James' arms. I began convulsing, twin rivulets of blood streaking from my nose down the sides of my mouth. James shifted his hold on me, his arms cupping the back of my knees and my back.

"Aside, woman!" He ordered, pushing his way into the house.

Michael followed quickly behind, closing the door behind him. Noelle ran over to him, and Michael picked her up, setting her on his hip, watching James lay me down on the couch, dabbing the already blood-stained handkerchief at my nose, a worried look marring his handsome features. "Michael, who is that man with Emma?" My mother asked, watching with concern.

"A friend..." Michael trailed off.

"Who's that lady on the couch?" Noelle asked, to Michael and my mother.

My mom wiped a tear away from her eye as Michael looked down at the floor, then up at Noelle. "That's your Aunt Emma, don't you remember her?" Michael replied.

"Not really..." Noelle replied, shaking her head.

My head-splitting, mind-cracking memory-fest ceased and I moaned softly, raising my hand to my head. "God...I really wish those would stop," I sighed, sitting up slowly. I saw my mother, Michael, and Noelle standing over by the door. "Oh, hi there..." I mumbled, waving at Noelle and my mom.

"_William_!" My mom shouted as loud as she could.

"Okay...not the greeting I expected," I mumbled, wincing at the intensity of her voice.

I heard heavy footfalls on the stairs somewhere in the house and my father appeared in the doorway from the living room, his dark eyes wide. "Hi, dad..." I trailed off weakly.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five

"Emma?" My dad's voice was quiet.

"That would be the me..." I replied.

"Where have you been, young lady? Do you have any idea how much sleep we've lost, wondering where the hell you've been!" My father demanded, suddenly finding his voice as he stormed over to the back of the couch.

James didn't like my dad's tone of voice and stood up, holding the hook inches from my father's face, which he must have put on when my dad was yelling at me. "I do not like your tone, sir. You will lower your voice several octaves or I will do it for you," James warned. My father took several steps back, eyeing the hook warily.

"Emma, who is this? Who are you?" My dad asked, looking from me to James and back again.

"This is--" I began.

"I am James Hook, captain of the _Jolly Roger_," James replied, not lowering the hook.

To which my father, mother, and Michael started laughing about. I winced, saying, "You should have just gone with your real name," to James. He looked from my parents to Michael and back to me.

"Why do they laugh?" James asked.

"Because of the book Peter Pan. They made a cartoon out of it and a live-action movie that depicts Peter as a grown man who has to save his children from...well...you," I explained.

"So, they do not believe I am Hook?" James frowned.

"Fraid not..." I shrugged.

"I am Hook," He said, facing my family.

"Oh really, then how do we know that you really don't have a hand beneath the hook?" Michael scoffed.

James glared at Michael and I grabbed his arm, whispering in his ear. James nodded, following me into the bathroom. After taking off his duster, I helped him unbutton his shirt, and take off the harness. Exiting the bathroom topless, James raised his muscular arms, revealing his left hand and the stump instead of a right hand. "Does this prove my case?" James asked testily. I followed him out of the bathroom, carrying the harness, shirt and duster in my arms.

"But Hook had long hair," My dad argued, wincing slightly at the sight of the lack-of-hand.

"She had me cut it," James replied as I helped him into the harness.

"She, who?" My mom asked, taking Noelle from Michael.

"Your daughter," James replied as I buttoned up his shirt. "She said that men kept their hair short in these days."

"She would," Michael snickered.

"Pardon?" James asked, arching an eyebrow.

"A lot of guys wear their hair long, I used to be one of them," Michael replied.

James turned to me and my cheeks reddened immediately. "Is this true?" James asked, frowning.

"Yeah...but I thought that you'd look nice with short hair," I replied quietly.

James took a deep breath, as if to yell at me, but my dad cleared his throat, causing us both to turn to look at him. "Okay, let's say you're Hook, _the_ Hook. What are you doing with my daughter?" My dad asked.

"I am her consort and lover," James replied.

I winced, seeing the looks of shock and anger on my mother and father's faces, respectively. "Eh...ix-nay on the over-lay," I whispered, my cheeks feeling like my face was about to spontaneously combust. James leaned in close, frowning in confusion.

"Pardon?" He whispered.

"I kinda grew up in a Christian household. You know, the whole wait-for-sex-until-marriage thing? And you kinda just outed me as a lustful sinner," I replied. "My dad's probably gonna send me to a nunnery..." I whimpered.

"Oh...Forget I said anything," James said to my family.

"But the thing is, you already said it and now they know...and I think my father has the look of murderous intent in his eyes..." I trailed off, glancing over at my dad.

"I will defend your honor to the death," James promised.

"Yeah, well I think the murderous intent is aimed at you for deflowering his middle child," I replied, taking a step between my father and James.

I was glad I did, for I was just in time to stop my father from wrapping his arms around James' neck. James drew his right arm back, meaning to gut my father. I whirled around, facing James, grabbing his right arm. "Stop it. Both of you. We were and still are consenting adults and I do not regret my decision," I said firmly, glaring at my father.

"Well, it seems like he's been able to consent for quite a few more years than you have," My dad replied. "How old are you, anyway?" He asked James.

"Old enough to know that I love your daughter," James replied.

I heard my mother gasp and Michael inhale sharply. I turned to face James, my heart thudding slowly in my chest. With wide, surprised eyes, I whispered, asking, "You love me?" James smiled softly, all traces of murderous intent draining from his features.

"Will all of my blackened, shriveled heart," James replied, brushing a lock of hair away from my face with his hook.

"Wow, that started off romantic, then got kinda icky..." Michael commented.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you," I snapped at him, before winding my arms around James' waist, looking up into his face, oblivious to my furious father not three feet away.

I locked my fingers behind James' back, resting them on the base of his spine. "I think I love you too," I whispered conspiratorially. James' serious face broke out into a smile.

"What do you mean, 'you think'?" James asked.

"Well, you've told me that you love me and you've yet to kiss me," I replied, blushing.

"Why, you're right. What would I do without you?" James asked, lowering his mouth to mine.

"Wither and die..." I replied milliseconds before his mouth descended upon mine.

I opened my mouth eagerly to his demanding tongue, stroking my tongue against his, a soft moan bubbling up from the pit of my stomach. The world fell away and all I knew was his hand and hook entangled in my hair and on my back, respectively, his mouth on mine, his tongue doing wonderful things inside my mouth. Unlocking my fingers from behind his back, I gripped the back of his shirt with one hand, bunching it up between my fingers and my other hand rising to grip the hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. When even my mind's eye became fuzzy with lack of oxygen, I reluctantly pulled away, my lust-heavy eyelids cracking open, my dark eyes meeting his bright blue ones. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a satisfied grin, his eyes never leaving mine.

I faintly heard someone clear their throat and I felt as if all the blood in my body decided to flood my face, making my cheeks as red as James' shirt. I turned slowly, seeing my mother's eyes shifting, looking anywhere but at me. Michael had a look of shock on his face, but gave me the thumbs up nonetheless, sending even more blood to my face. As if time was slowing down, I turned to face my father, who had a look of disgust on his face. "Daddy?" I asked softly.

"I did not need to see a man my age make out with my daughter. I'm afraid I may lose my lunch," My father sneered at James.

That pissed me off. "You have no idea how old he is, so how can you be sure he's your age?" I snapped at him.

"You will lower your tone," My father growled.

"And you, sir, will be a gentleman. Or I shall make your insides outside," James threatened, raising his hook.

My father turned to face me, a look of shock and anger on his face. "You fell in love with that?" He scoffed, glaring at James. I glared at my father over the upper rim of my glasses.

"Yes, I did. And there's nothing you can do about it," I sneered at him, getting in his face.

"I'd like a word with...Captain Hook, if you don't mind," My dad said, taking my arm firmly and pulling me to the side.

"If you hurt him, but I doubt it, or scare him off in any way, I will kill you," I warned him.

I turned and headed for the front door, ruffling Noelle's hair as I went. "Hey, Michael, wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"God, yes," Michael replied, sighing heavily.

Michael and I exited the house out the front door, leaving James alone with my parents and a kitchen full of sharp knives. I stopped in the driveway, worried that James might not be able to take both my parents. Michael chuckled, realizing the same thing. "He'll be fine. He's Hook, remember?" Michael said, pulling me towards the park.

At the park, Michael and I sat down on the swings, rocking back and forth slowly. I looked up at the darkening sky, the memory of James admitting his love for me playing in slow-motion in my head. A beaming smile crossed my face and I leaned back, my eyes drifting closed. "Wow..." I sighed, my heart thudding loudly in my chest. I heard Michael chuckle, and turned to look at him, blushing, still unable to wipe the grin off my face.

"So...wow...scary visual place made reality..." Michael chuckled.

"Shut up," I giggled, still smiling.

"You look like you're about to explode."

"I feel like it," I replied, swinging back and forth slightly.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you this happy..." Michael trailed off. "It kinda worries me."

I laughed, digging my feet into the ground to stop swinging. "So, what's been up with you?" I asked, looking over at him. Michael smiled, one that almost mirrored mine.

"I got a boyfriend!" Michael practically shouted.

"Well, good for you. I recall you getting de-virginized but he wasn't a permanent fuck buddy," I replied.

"Yeah...he was a good guy, but he didn't want to settle down," Michael nodded.

"Mmm..." I trailed off.

I began thinking of James once more and my smile returned to it's full, hundred-watt smile. Michael laughed, swinging back and forth slightly. My features became serious and I said, "I'm sorry I forgot about you. It was Neverland, I swear to God." Michael stopped swinging, turning to look at me.

"I thought as much. Nothing could make you forget me unless it was some magical place or mind-rape," Michael replied.

"But you were leaning towards mind-rape in the beginning, weren't ya?" I asked, grinning.

"Yep..." Michael nodded.

I turned my face in the direction of the house. I could just see my side of the house, where my bedroom window was. "I wonder what's going on..." I trailed off, frowning.

"Did you want to head back?" Michael asked.

"I dunno...not yet," I replied, shaking my head.

"So...you and the Hook, huh?" Michael chuckled.

"Yeah..."

"He doesn't...like...use the hook in foreplay, does he? Cause that just sounds painful."

"Michael Rainey!" I gasped, turning to face him, my eyes wide.

"What? What'd I say?" Michael asked innocently.

"I'm not telling you a thing, Mr. Rainey," I said snootily.

"Whoa...Mr. Rainey is my father," Michael said, mimicking Keanu Reeves in the 'Bill and Ted' movies.

We started laughing, and began randomly quoting movies. After a few minutes, my laughter died down. "Wanna go back to the house?" Michael asked, sensing my concern.

"God, yes," I sighed, climbing off the swing, walking towards the end of the fence.

Michael laughed as he stood up, jogging to catch up with me. He grabbed my arm, slowing me down to a brisk pace. We walked back to my parents' house, the whole time, my heart thudding painfully in my chest with worry. Not for my parents, but for James.

Arriving at my parents' house, Michael and I walked up the front steps and I slowed down, feeling my chest tighten. "Oh...god. What if they forbid me to see him again?" I whispered.

"You're twenty-one. You can smoke, you can drink, you can fuck whoever you want. Don't let them," Michael replied, pushing me towards the door.

I opened the glass door, then pushed open the inside door, entering the living room. James was sitting next to my mother on the couch, who had Noelle on her knee, flipping through a photo album that was comprised of photos mostly of me. "_Mom_! What are you doing!" I gasped, getting their attention.

"Oh, just looking at some pictures," My mom replied nonchalantly.

"Did I not specifically say to _not_ scare him away!" I said, eyes wide.

"James wanted to know about your life before...Neverland and I happened to have this on the bookshelf and we just started flipping through it," My mom replied.

"There is this lovely photograph of you in the bath that I particularly like..." James trailed off, turning back a few pages to find the photo.

I gasped, rushing forward, pulling the photo album from my mother's hands, ignoring her disapproving look. I hugged the photo album to my chest, take several steps back. "Anybody moves and the album gets it..." I warned.

"Gets what?" James asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Gets thrown out the window."

"There's not a window open..." My mom trailed off.

"Then I'll throw it out the front door," I corrected myself, blushing.

James stood up, walking around the coffee table to me. I took several steps back, hugging the photo album tighter. James smiled disarmingly, taking me into his arms. "It was only a bit of fun, I swear..." James said, rubbing his thumb against my reddened cheek. "I wanted to see what you were like before I met you." Looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, I relinquished the album to him, my shoulders heaving with a sigh of defeat.

"So...where are we sleeping, mommy?" I asked, turning to my mother.

"Sleeping?" My mom asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, I figured that after tonight, we would head back."

"Head back where?" My mom demanded.

"Uh...I knew I forgot to tell you something..." I trailed off, gnawing on my bottom lip.

"We're returning to Neverland once we have everything your daughter needs to live contently there," James replied from the green rocking chair, flipping through the photo album.

"Yeah...that," I nodded in James' direction.

"What do you need to get?" My mom asked, frowning.

"Books, clothes, certain accessories..." I replied, thinking of a few things.

"Oh...well, most of your books are in boxes downstairs, along with other things."

"My comic books?" I asked eagerly.

"In there as well," My mom nodded.

"Okay...well, I'm gonna head back to the hotel, check out, grab our stuff, and come back," I said, pulling the keys from my pocket.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" James asked without looking up.

"Oh, no. I'll be fine," I assured him.

"What if you have another episode?" He asked, looking up, his eyes meeting mine.

"I'll be fine," I repeated, glancing at my mother. "I'll be back soon."

Exiting the house, I walked down the lawn to the car, climbing in and driving back to the hotel. At the hotel, I packed what small amount of things we had unpacked, placing them in the backseat of the car before checking out. I was done within a half-hour, and was driving back home by the time it was completely dark.

When I got back to the house, James was sitting on the couch, watching the cartoon version of _Peter Pan_ with Noelle and Michael, an amused smile on his face. I placed our bags in my old room and reentered the living room, sitting down next to James. "This movie is utter nonsense. None of the characters look like they should. Especially me. That hook is more like something you use to hang up meat at slaughterhouses, not eviscerate people with," James whispered in my ear, then held up his hook. "Now, that is a work of art. Perfect for killing people."

"Well, next time I see Walt Disney, I'll put in a complaint for you," I smiled.

"From what I hear from your friend is that Mr. Disney is dead."

"Well, when I said 'next time I see him', I kinda meant when I was dead too."

"Which won't be for a very long time," James said, nuzzling my neck.

"Wow...I'll take that as my cue to vacate the premises. I'll see you tomorrow before you go," Michael promised.

"See ya," I replied, my cheeks reddening.

After the movie was over, my father said that I was to sleep in my old room, and James was to sleep on the couch. I frowned once more, crossing my arms over my chest, lying in bed an hour later. I heard my father walk down the stairs, and move around the kitchen, getting ready for work. After a few minutes, I heard the back door open and close and sighed, tossing and turning in bed once more. Five minutes later, I heard my door open and close and felt a weight press down on the bed beside me. James' arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "When you left with your friend earlier, it felt like time had slowed to a crawl and that you would never return," James whispered in my ear. I smiled, turning to face him, cupping his face.

"Well, I'm here now," I assured him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

James threaded his fingers through my hair, deepening the kiss. Our legs tangled together as I ran one hand down his thigh, palming his ass, grinding his pelvis against mine. James groaned, pulling away. "We can't..." He whispered.

"That's supposed to be my line..." I pouted.

"Well, you didn't say it."

"I wasn't ready yet," I replied innocently.

"Vixen..."

"Well, I can't help it...I have you in my bed...and we can't do anything..."

"Yes. Pity..." James sighed, turning onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Besides, this bed squeaks when I toss and turn. God only knows what would happen if we were to do something other than sleep," I giggled.

"Mmm...yes," James chuckled, taking me into his arms.

I sighed heavily, leaning my head on his chest. "So...what'd you and my parents talk about?" I asked, unable to avoid the subject any further. James laughed, the sound vibrating his chest.

"My intentions," James replied simply.

"Not your more...carnal intentions, right?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I had thought about informing your parents that I was going to leave the house, find you and ravage you thoroughly in public, but I decided against it," James replied, deadpan.

"Oh...good thing you reconsidered...but, then again not..." I pouted.

"Did you wished to be ravaged in public?" James asked, his eyes meeting mine.

I blushed, shaking my head. "I'm not that brave," I murmured against his chest. Yawning loudly, I reached over, turning on the radio. Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You Been Gone' came on, and I smiled. I hadn't heard the song in a year. I turned up the radio some more, singing softly along with the radio. Snuggling under the covers, I drifted off to sleep, somewhat happy that I was back in my old bed.

I woke up the next morning as my father kicked the door open. I jumped up in bed, gasping. I had been sleeping close to the edge and fell off the bed, hitting the wooden frame with my hip, then the carpeted hardwood floor with my butt. "Ow..squared..." I mumbled, rubbing at my hip. Looking up at my father, I felt my cheeks redden. "Hi, dad, just get back from work?" I asked innocently.

"Get out, now," He ordered, stepping into the room.

"Uh, no. My room, get out!" I shouted, pointing at the open doorway, waking James.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me! After we let you sleep in our house again!"

"It's only for one night. We're leaving today!" I hollered at him.

"So, you're just gonna grab what things you forgot and leave? Never see us again?"

"It's entirely possible. It's not like I can come visit whenever I please. The mind-splitting memory retrievals kinda scratch out that plan," I scoffed.

"So, you don't even want to see your niece grow up?" My father asked, bringing in the big guns.

"That was a low fucking blow! Of course I do! She's one of the few people in this family that I actually love!" I shouted at him.

"If you please...some people are trying to sleep," James said sleepily from the bed.

"Oh, shut up, Hook, or whatever your name is," My father snapped.

Of it's own volition, my right hand flew up and smacked my father across the face. His eyes went wide and I heard James snicker behind me. "You will be polite to James or I will take the hook and gut you like a fish," I growled at him, pushing him from the room. Closing the door behind me, I sighed, leaning against the door, sliding down until I sat on the floor. "Oh...my...God..." I trailed off, staring at the tan, green, and blue carpet. James climbed off the bed, walking over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"You'll be the feared Pirate Queen yet, my dear, with some more work like that," James laughed.

"Wow...I've always wanted to do that..." I smiled up at James.

"Let's get you packed and ready to go," James replied, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

After packing up the rest of my books, I grabbed what accessories and clothes I wanted, fitting them into one bag. I looked around me, fingering my cross locket, which had been returned to me, seeing James' and I's suitcases on the floor at my feet. "Uh...how are we gonna get this stuff home?" I asked, quietly. James entered the living room, dressed in a pair of black slacks, a blue, button-down shirt, and his leather duster.

"We could put it in a box..." James suggested.

I shrugged, scratching at my scalp lazily. The doorbell rang and I walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal Michael holding a medium-sized cardboard box. "You didn't leave...good. I have some things to give back to you," Michael said, entering the living room.

"Not another box..." I muttered, sitting down in the cream-colored high-backed chair by the door. "What's in it?" I asked, playing with the sleeve of my red and black t-shirt, crossing my baggy black jean-clad legs.

"Just a couple things..." Michael trailed off, handing the box to me.

Pulling back the flaps, I looked in the box to reveal copies of the more recent _Angel_ and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ magazines, and the comic books I usually get. Looking at Michael, a puzzled look on my face, I gestured with the magazines.

"I wasn't sure if you got them where you were, so I got them for you. Consider them your birthday present," Michael replied. "Oh, along with this," Michael said, holding out a wrapped CD.

I ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing Kelly Clarkson's CD with 'Since You Been Gone' on it. I smiled, thanking him for it and placing it next to me. I dug through the magazines and looked in the bottom of the box. My eyes widened when I saw the foil wrapped contraceptives. Looking up at Michael, I felt my face redden.

"Better safe than pregnant," Michael whispered.

I pulled the drawings, magazines, and condoms out of the box, strategically hiding the condoms between the magazines and comic books. I placed them in my green messenger bag with my laptop, along with the Kelly Clarkson CD. My eyes widened as I gasped, "Ooh! We can't leave yet!" James turned to face me, from compacting most of his clothes into one of his suitcases.

"Why ever not?" He asked, frowning.

"I still need to get some things! How much money do you have left?" I asked.

"Plenty. Why?" James chuckled.

"Give me two gems and I'll be back within an hour," I replied holding out my hand.

James pulled two random jewels from the bag and handed them to me. "Drive safely," He cautioned me.

"I promise," I smiled.

I walked out the front door, heading to the rental car and went on several errands, getting essential material if I was going to stay in Neverland. I stopped at Wal-Mart, Capital Comics and Games, and the mall, after going to a jewelers and selling the gems.

I arrived back home within an hour and began packing the items away, ignoring Michael and James' questioning glances. When I was done packing, I tossed Michael the keys to the rental car. "Take that back to Enterprise, would ya?" I asked, handing him the money to pay for the cars and him for his services, and to cover several birthdays and Christmases. Michael's eyes widened at the amount of money and threw his arms around my shoulders in a final hug. I pulled away after a few moments, feeling my eyes burning. "Stop that. You're gonna make me cry," I frowned, wiping at my eyes.

James and I gathered our things, carrying the few boxes inside a large box, which we sat between us. I reached into my messenger bag, pulling out the red bag of pixie dust. I pulled out a small handful, blowing it onto James, then sprinkled some over my head. Grasping the handle of the large box on my side, I tossed the bag of pixie dust inside, then headed out the front door. James followed close behind, picking up the back end of the box. Out on the front lawn, I looked back at Michael, tears filling my eyes. Knowing this was going to be the last time I see Michael, I dropped the box, running across the lawn to Michael, throwing my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "I love you..." I trailed off, sniffling. Michael returned my hug, sighing heavily.

"Same here..." Michael muttered.

After holding on for a few more moments I let go, tears flowing freely down my face. "Happy thoughts..." I whispered, forcing a smile onto my features. "Happy thoughts," I sniffled, picking up my side of the box. I thought of James' declaration of love and rose into the air. Refusing to look back, so I didn't fall, James and I continued into the sky, past the clouds.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six

Flying through space, I saw a small red speck on the horizon. It flew closer and became Rose. She smiled, not saying anything and led us to Neverland. Breaking through the barrier in a bright explosion of light, we flew towards the island. Rose flew off, knowing we could handle the rest of the way. Landing on the deck near the Helm, I drug the box into James' quarters. As I began unpacking, I heard a great ruckus outside and James cursing loudly. Frowning, I headed for the door, my boots slapping against the hardwood floor. Flinging the door open, all I saw was chaos: swords clanging, pistols firing, the works. When we landed there was not a soul on deck, and in those few moments that I was in James' quarters, Peter Pan had managed to fly his ragtag group of ruffians to the ship to attack. James was fighting Peter, who did not believe he was Hook, due to his change of appearance. Smee was being chased by a young man of about sixteen. _He's too old to be a lost boy..._I thought to myself. Smee looked frightened by the young man's violent swinging of his machete and I rushed down the steps, grabbing a sword and rushing out to help the old man that treated me like family.

Leaping in front of Smee, I blocked the young man's downward stroke, that was meant to kill the old man. "Back the fuck off!" I shouted, pushing him back. Surprised at a woman on board, the young man stumbled back falling to the floor. Angry, he climbed back to his feet, charging at me. I blocked each attack and even kicked him in the groin when the kid elbowed me in the chest. I cried out in pain as the young man took a dagger and drug it across my forearm, creating a long, shallow gash.

While I was defending Smee, James and Peter Pan were, once more, in a fight to the death. My cry of pain reached James' ears, distracting him for a moment. Peter grabbed a pistol that was laying on the ground nearby and aimed it at James' chest. The shot rang out, the smoke pouring from the gun, clouding Peter's vision. James' eyes widened with pain as he looked down at the bullet wound near his heart, collapsing to the deck.

A shot rang out, louder than most and I turned to see Peter holding a smoking gun still aimed at James. Shouting his name, I ran past the young man, dragging the sharp edge of the blade against his throat, effectively slitting it. Running up the stairs to where James had fallen, I dropped the sword I carried, kneeling over him. "James? James? Wake up, wake up..." I panted, shaking his shoulders gently. James' eyelids fluttered open, his forget-me-not blues meeting my sepia browns.

"Hi..." He whispered hoarsely.

I looked down at his chest, the blood pooling from the wound staining his blue shirt. I felt my heart jackhammer in my chest and I pressed my hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." I babbled, tears blurring my vision. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me..." I whispered. "This hurts more than I can bear..."

"I'm sorry I had to break that promise..." James whispered, blood leaking out the corner of his mouth. "Now, promise me you will take over as Captain. Become Captain Hook..." James trailed off, pulling the ruby ring off his pinky and sliding it on my ring finger, the gold band glinting in the midday sun.

"I don't think I can..." I cried.

"You can. I would have it no other way..."

"Don't leave me..." I begged.

"Love you..." James trailed off, the spark of life fading from his eyes.

"Come back...come back..." I sobbed, shaking his shoulders slightly, crying his name. "James? Jim...Jimmy!"

When he did not move, my sorrow was soon replaced by rage. I turned, glaring at Peter Pan. My eyes brightened from their plain, boring brown to a bright red color. I grabbed up James sword and my own, stalking towards Pan. "You murdered James!" I shouted at him.

"Aye, that I did. And I would do it again if I had the chance," Peter replied.

"Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom," I growled, aiming the swords at him.

"Have at thee!" Peter laughed, flying towards me.

I blocked three of his advances, but gained a cut on my shoulder as I lost my balance, tripping over the pistol that murdered James. Peter flew towards me and I blocked his advance with my sword and, finding an opening, thrust James' sword into the boy's chest. His blue-green eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the sword sticking out of his chest. The skies darkened and thunder rolled as Peter collapsed to the deck. I stood over him, glaring down at him. I knelt down beside him, gripping his throat with one hand. "You murdered the only man that ever loved me...for that, you share his fate," I snapped, releasing his throat to pinch his nose and cover his mouth with one hand. He batted weakly at my hand, but the growing puddle of blood beneath him sapped his strength. The winds howled and snow began falling from the dark sky. Even the stars would not shine, for their light was inside Peter. I felt Peter's pulse slow to a stop at my hand and I stood up, kicking at his body once. I pulled James' sword from Pan's body, turning towards the crowd of pirates and lost boys. "Lock 'em in the brig!" I shouted, Pan's blood dripping off the end of the sword.

The pirates leapt into action, tying up the lost boys and carting them down the hatchway. Smee made his way over to me, tears staining his rosy cheeks. "Is he...?" He trailed off, unable to finish the question. I nodded, my face void of emotion. Once the lost boys were in the brig, the crew returned to the deck.

"Pan is dead. And so is your former Captain. His last wish was that I became captain. Any of you have a problem with that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. A few pirates stepped forward and I took Smee's revolvers, aiming at the two pirates closest to me, shooting them. They fell to the deck, their eyes wide. "Any other takers?"

The pirates shook their heads, and began cleaning up, dropping the bodies of their fallen comrades over the side of the ship. It began to get colder the entire time, as if the sun had died. Turning to Smee, I said, "Make sure they don't toss him overboard. I want his body cleaned, dressed and laid inside a crate in the hull." Smee nodded in understanding. I walked over to the entrance to my quarters. "And I want a new crew," I added, before walking through the doorway and slamming the door shut.

Several hours later, there was a knock at the door. I sat at James' desk, having been crying for the past few hours. I sniffed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Enter," I said, loud enough for the knocker to hear me. The door opened, revealing Smee carrying James' hook harness.

"What d'ya want me to do with this, Cap'n?" Smee asked quietly.

"Give it to me," I replied calmly.

"No offense, Cap'n, but why?"

"If I am to be Captain Hook, I might as well look the part," I replied, standing up from the desk, walking over to Smee. "Is there any way we can resize the harness to fit me?"

Smee shrugged, a blank look on his face. "We could try, Cap'n," He said sadly. I nodded, stripping off my t-shirt, leaving me in my black satin bra. Smee took that as his cue to help me into the harness. I slid my right arm into the space where James' arm went, making a fist to see if my arm would fit. It was a bit snug, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I had Smee help me tighten the straps, so it didn't slide around my arm.

I walked to the armoire, pulling one of James' shirts out, sliding it on. Once Smee helped me button up the shirt, I walked over to the floor length mirror, looking at myself in it. Raising my right arm, I watched as the iron hook glinted in the candlelight. "Thank you, Smee," I said quietly. Turning to face him, I took on an air of haughtiness, asking him if it was possible to get a completely new crew.

"Yes, Cap'n. Why I was with Cap'n Hook since he first came on the _Jolly Roger_..." Seeing my look of surprise, Smee smiled. "Yes, Cap'n. I've been the bosun of every captain of the _Jolly Roger_. First time there's ever been a female one though. Should be interesting."

"When's the earliest I can get a new crew" I asked, grimacing at my rhyming.

"Two days at the latest, Cap'n. We will have to sail for the other side of the island. There's a colony there. That's where the late Cap'n got his men," Smee said, taking his hat off at the mention of James.

"Is there a place where I could get my clothes tailored?" I asked, wishing to look the role of captain.

"Yes. What would you like tailored?"

"Some of James' clothes. Certain coats, vests, and shirts. I wish not to swim in them."

"Look the part, eh Cap'n?" Smee replied knowingly.

"Precisely," I nodded. "Well, thank you Smee. You are dismissed until tomorrow morning," I said, starting to take the shirt off.

"Yes, Cap'n," Smee nodded, exiting the room.

I locked the door behind him, then continued taking off my shirt. I hung it back up in the armoire, then unfastened the harness, setting it on the desk. Climbing out of my clothes, I slid under the covers naked, crying myself to sleep.

Two days later, like Smee had said, I had a new crew of vile, unsanitary pirates at my disposal. When we had docked at the colony, Smee had gone into town, bringing several of James' outfits with him, dropping them off at the tailor's before heading to the bars to recruit pirates. I had stayed on board, informing the crew of their release. Several of them were furious at being discarded by a female captain, but I shot them, having them tossed overboard. The rest of the crew were much more compliant afterwards. They left with a fair share of treasure apiece, going to their families or prostitutes or whoever. Smee promised he would return by dusk and I had to get the harness on by myself in time to meet my crew. With some uttered cuss words and lots of turning in a circle, I got the harness on and tightened. I got a shirt on over it, buttoning it up most of the way, leaving it untucked. I sat at the desk, waiting for Smee to knock on the door.

He did, a half hour later, and I cleared my throat, and said, "Enter," loud enough for him to hear. Smee entered my quarters, carrying the clothes I had tailored in his arms. "Did you get a crew?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, Cap'n. And a fine crew at that. They were practically salivating at the chance to work for Captain Hook."

"You didn't tell them I was a chick, did you?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"No, Cap'n."

"Good. Hand me the red one," I said, gesturing to the clothing in his arms.

Smee helped me into the coat and vest, buttoning them up for me. Pulling a large, plumed crimson-colored hat off the back of a chair, I dropped it on my head, looking at myself in the mirror. "Well, if I didn't have boobs...I'd be far more convincing..." I murmured, looking the part.

"Ready to meet your soon-to-be adoring fans, Cap'n?" Smee asked, walking over towards the door.

I slid James' sword into the holster that was slung over my shoulder like a Miss America sash and nodded. Smee opened the door, and I exited the quarters, my head hanging down, walking over to the platform that overlooks the deck. I could hear gruff voices trading stories as I walked out. The chatter faded into silence and I smiled, unseen by the crew. Smee walked over next to me, shouting, "Gentlemen and scallywags, I give you...your Captain Hook!" The crew began to applaud and I slowly raised my head, revealing my face. The clapping stopped almost immediately.

"Now that I have your attention," I grinned. "I run a tight ship. No lollygagging or pussyfooting around your chores. When I tell you to do something, you will do it or you will walk the plank. Any questions?" I said, raising my voice so they could hear me.

"Aren't you a woman?" A voice asked from the crowd.

"The breasts gave it away, didn't it?" I sneered. "Yes, I am a woman. And if you have any problems whatsoever at following orders from a female captain, you may leave the crew one of two ways: by the plank or by my sword," I replied, unsheathing the sword.

I grinned maliciously, saying, "Or, those of you who choose what's behind door number three, get this," I said, raising up my right arm, which I had hidden slightly, behind my back. "It has killed many men and it hungers for more. And I have no problem in killing people. Questions? Comments?" I asked, sounding very much like Vampire Willow in the 'Dopplegangland' episode of _BtVS_. The men shook their heads no, making no quarrel with me. "Good," I smiled sweetly, sheathing the sword and turning on my heels, entering my quarters, leaving Smee to hand out jobs.

A month passed and unbeknownst to me, Neverland was changing. Since Peter Pan died, the world had slowly gotten darker by the day. Noon had begun looking like dusk and midnight was like you walked around with your eyes closed. Smee said it was because Peter Pan was the goodness and life of Neverland. And since Peter Pan was dead, Neverland was opening to all sorts of creatures. I paid not attention, waving it off as pirate urban legend.

One night, while I read in my cabin, I heard several of the crew shouting and firing their pistols. "Oh, for fuck's sake, what now?" I scoffed, closing the book, lowering my feet to the floor. Walking over to the door, I flung it open stepping out onto the upper deck. Several grayish beings were attacking my crew. I grabbed the pistol attached to my hip, firing it off into the sky. "Oi! What the bloody-fucking-hell is going on here!" I shouted, loud enough for them to hear me. They paused, turning to glance up at me.

The nearest gray creature hissed at me and leapt from the deck to the railing of the upper deck, not five feet from me. Taking several steps back, I slid the pistol back in the holster, unsheathing the sword and brandishing the hook. Lightening cracked overhead and the gray creatures face lit up. I bit back a gasp. Its face was contorted, as if it was always angry, needle-like teeth filling it's mouth, its hands and feet equipped with talons. _What the fuck are vampires doing in Neverland?_ I thought as the vampire swiped its taloned hand at my chest. I took several steps back, swinging the sword at the vampire, wishing to chop it's head off. Hissing at me, the vampiric male leapt back, landing in a crouch. Its feral red eyes flashed at me then it attacked again, leaping at me. I uttered a small gasp, ducking down as it leapt over me. I raised the sword up, feeling the wet splatter of vampire blood on my face as I drug the sword across its belly. Falling to the deck, the vampire grunted in pain, landing a few feet away. Before my eyes, it transformed into a human, wearing black slacks that were slung low on his hips. He was a handsome young man, with dark hair and pale skin. Standing up, I walked over to the still form, prodding it lightly with my booted toe. It leapt into action, hissing at me, reaching for my leg.

On instinct, I swung the sword down, aiming for his neck, slicing through the flesh, muscle and bone, straight through to the deck, the sword embedding into the wood a little. His eyes wide, he disintegrated into dust. "Well, thank Heaven for small favors..." I muttered. One of the other vampires flew at me, hissing angrily. I took a step back, then whirled around, the hook flashing in the moonlight, creating a large gash across the face of the vampire, effectively blinding it. Screeching in pain, the vampire waved its arms around blindly, giving me the chance to decapitate it. As it turned to dust, I turned towards the crew, seeing how they were coming along.

Several of the crew members were dead, and I frowned. "Cut off their heads!" I shouted at the crew, over the shouts and sporadic screams. The vampires heard me, hissing their fury. Several of the men grabbed the distracted vampires, allowing the others the chance to chop off the vampires' heads. Once the vampires were gone, I sighed, dropping the sword to the deck, walking down the steps to the crew. "What the bleedin' hell happened here?" I shouted angrily, to scare the crew.

"Well, Cap'n, we were just relaxin' and playin' cards. And these beasts just fly out of the sky, screechin' like banshees but with murder in their eyes. They killed two of us before we had the chance to attack them. But even when we shot them, they din't die. So, we 'acked at 'em, 'oping 'at would work, but it din't. If it weren't for you, Cap'n, I fear the death rate woulda been much 'igher," Wiggins said, blood streaking down the side of his face.

"I see. Have there never been vampires in Neverland before?" I asked, frowning.

"No, Cap'n. Never," Wiggins replied, shaking his head.

Walking over to him, I cocked my head, looking at the gash that was bleeding profusely from his head. Wiping some blood away gently, I frowned, taking a step back, wiping it on another pirate's shirt. "Get someone to sew up that gash. You're no use to me dead," I said, before turning and heading up the stairs to my quarters. "And clean up this mess, we don't want them smelling fresh bodies," I said, picking up my sword and sheathing it at my hip before entering my quarters and closing the door.

It was quiet for a few days when I heard a scream right outside my door. Grabbing my sword, I leapt from my seat, throwing the door open. Before my eyes, one of the vampires was latched onto Smee, draining the life out of him. "Unhand him, you fucking bastard!" I shouted, swinging the sword at the top of the vampire's head, my eyes flashing red. The sword embedded halfway into its skull, making it release Smee's neck, pulling back, breaking Smee's neck. I wrenched the sword from it's skull, watching it fly off into the sky. Smee fell to the ground, the life having faded from his eyes. "Smee...Smee..." I whispered, shaking his shoulders, even though I knew he was dead. "I still need help, Smee. Please come back..." I felt tears pool up in my eyes. I shouted for one of the crew and Wiggins came up from the crew's quarters, his gashing healing nicely.

"Aye, Cap'n?" He asked, shocked by me kneeling over Smee. "One of the vampires, Cap'n?" He asked softly, walking over.

"Aye..." I muttered, gritting my teeth. "Why was no one but Smee on deck?" I asked, in a growling voice.

"I dunno, Cap'n. 'e said 'e was comin' to wish you goodnight and ask if you needed anything else, then we 'eard a thumpin' sound, thinking 'e tripped on somethin', thought nothin' of it."

"Selfish, lazy, good-for-nothing shitheads, the lot of you!" I shouted at him.

Wiggins flinched and I felt a sick jolt of pride at making this man afraid. Standing up, I stalked toward him, holding my hook out to the side. "Get down to the brig," I snarled, prodding him with the hook, pushing him towards the stairs. Wiggins shuffled down to the brig and I locked him in a cell, leaving him there. Walking to the crew's quarters, I kicked the door open, my eyes flashing. "Listen up you fuckrags! From now on, if one of you is to be on deck, one other is to go with them, both armed! I want no more deaths on my watch. Unless _I_ cause it," I shouted at them.

"Why, Cap'n?"

"Because Smee is dead. He was attacked by a vampire!" I hollered, my voice cracking. "The finest man on this crew is dead, because none of you were willing to walk him to my quarters. Wiggins is in the brig for your overall carelessness. Anyone else wish to join him?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

There was a general 'no' vote from the crew and I turned, exiting the quarters, leaving them to mourn the death of Smee. I dragged Smee's lifeless body over to where one would have a person walk the plank, and I kicked the small door open, then dropped Smee over the side, after taking his red cap. Hearing his body hit the water, I felt the tears sting my eyes once more and I closed the door, walking to my quarters. I picked up my sword, sheathing it at my side, entering my cabin, slamming the door shut behind me.

The next afternoon, when it was already darkening, I dressed in a pair of sturdy black boots, black jeans, and a black long-sleeved top, covered by a red corset from waist to just beneath my breasts. I had the hook on and slung my sword-holster over my shoulder, foregoing the vest, and overcoat. Walking out on deck, I saw two of the crew walking from the armory, carrying a couple bags of ammo and gunpowder. "Those won't do anything against vampires, boys..." I trailed off, loud enough for them to hear me. They turned, jumping at the sound of my voice.

"We know, Cap'n, but they do slow them down some...even if it gives us just enough time to behead the gray devils," The one on the left replied.

"I see. Well, carry on," I nodded.

I headed for one of the boats, preparing to lower it then jump down. "If I may ask, Cap'n, where are you going?" The pirate on the right asked.

"You may..." I replied. "I'm going hunting," I replied steely.

"For what, Cap'n?"

"For the creature that murdered Smee," I replied, already bored with the conversation. "If you please..." I trailed off, pointing to the boat.

"Would you like us to row you ashore?"

"No. Just lower it with me in it. I can row myself," I replied, climbing inside it.

"Aye-aye."

They did as they were told, and when the boat hit the water, I grabbed the oars, hooking one with my right arm, rowing to shore. Reaching the shore, I pulled the boat further onto the beach, so I wasn't stranded if the tide rose, carting the boat off without me. Drawing my sword, I entered the jungle, my eyes adjusting to the dark. Glancing down at my watch, I touched the light button, seeing it was only three o'clock. Frowning, I shook my moving deeper into the jungle. Passing the fairy tree, I noticed that there were no lights coming from the base. No fairies were celebrating life this evening. For a moment, I contemplated calling for Rose, but decided against it, not knowing what was in the trees.

After about an hour of searching the jungle, I made my way to the Black Castle. I felt a swell of emotion rush through me. _This is where I met James..._I thought to myself sadly. Shaking the thought from my mind, I continued forward, hearing rustling and voices from inside. Steeling myself for a fight I might die from, I saw the numerous amount of vampires nesting in the Black Castle. I searched for Smee's murderer and found him, in a far corner, nursing his wounds...mainly the large gash down his skull, caused by my sword. As stealthily as possible, I snuck over to him, hiding behind him, deep in the shadows, waiting to make my move.

My moment came, as the vampire leaned back, closing his eyes, wincing in pain at the wound on his head. I rose the sword high then swung down, slicing the vampire's throat, down to the stone, dusting it. The other vampires heard the clang of steel on stone and all turned towards where their fellow bloodsucker had previously been. I turned towards them, a wicked grin on my face. "Well, come on you fuckers...if I'm dying, I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, loud enough for the ones closest to me to hear, brandishing my weapons. Hissing at me, the ones nearest to me leapt, only to be mysteriously shot out of the air by dozens of silver bolts, causing them to turn to dust in midair. The other vampires began leaping in my general direction and I felt someone grab my arm, dragging me back several feet. Whirling around, I saw a man a few inches taller than me wearing all black, including a hat that covered his upper face.

"We should be going," He said in a husky voice, with a slight English accent, lobbing a strange spherical objected towards Skull Rock.

Before I could reply, he dropped into the water, pulling me along for the wide. The moment my head was underwater, a blinding light exploded up above, destroying all the vampires in a matter of seconds. Surfacing, I gasped for air, sputtering slightly. I grimaced at the fact that my glasses were wet and smeary, and that I couldn't wipe the moisture off because my clothes were wet as well. "What in the name of Catcher Block was that!" I demanded, climbing up onto a stone step, wiping at my face with my equally wet hand. The man climbed out of the water, his clothing and hair also dripping wet.

"I do not know who 'Catcher Block' is, but that," He replied, gesturing around him, "was a bomb of sorts."

"A bomb? Bombs explode. That was a fast, painfully bright, light show."

"It was a bomb comprised of compressed magma from Mount Vesuvius and pure alkaline from the Gobi Desert," He replied, in an attempt explain.

"And in English that means what?" I sneered, standing up, desperately wanting to get out of my wet clothes.

"It makes a 'fast, painfully bright, light show' that burns vampires from the outside in, much like the sun," The man replied, using my own words against me.

"Whoa..." I trailed off, frowning at him. " Who the hell are you?" I demanded, raising the hook at him.

"Gabriel...Van Helsing," he replied, tipping his hat. "And you, Miss?"

"Captain...Hook," I scoffed, doing the same pause thing.

"You're a captain?" He asked, skeptically.

"Yes. And you will be accompanying me to my ship." I said, waving the hook in front of his face, motioning for him to move.

"But you're so young..." He trailed off, slightly confused.

"Look, I'm trying to capture you and it doesn't really work with you _talking_. So _shut it_," I said, raising the sword poking him gently in the chest.

Van Helsing nodded, walking down the rock, heading for the entrance. I frowned, walking behind him, contemplating a way to get him back to the ship, while swimming and not lose him. Much to my relief, one of the rowboats stopped in front of us. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked, frowning at the pirates.

"We saw the bright light, Cap'n and came to check on you," the pirate replied.

"Who said I was at the Black Castle? I entered through the jungle..." I paused, my eyes narrowing. "You were following me."

"We were concerned for you Cap'n, there be strange and unnatural creatures about."

Dropping my sword, I reached over, pulling one of the pistols from Van Helsing's belt. Without a second thought, I shot the pirate, the shot ringing in the Black Castle. Turning to the other pirates, I sneered, "There is no reason to be concerned for me. The only thing you lot should be concerned about is my temper and how it affects your lifespan." Raising the gun, I aimed it at Van Helsing. "Go on, into the boat," I said, gesturing with the weapon.

Van Helsing did as he was told and I smiled, knowing I had shaken him. After dumping the dead pirate's body over the side, I climbed in, pointing the gun at Van Helsing's face, sitting directly across from him. "You know I could take that if I wanted," Van Helsing said calmly, halfway to the _Jolly Roger_. Waving the gun in his face, I sneered.

"Then why don't you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, grinning deviously. "Is it the fact that I'm female or have a hook for a right hand?"

"You're a woman...and the fact that your men are armed as well," Van Helsing replied.

"Smart boy..." I smirked.

Arriving at the ship, I had the Van Helsing go up the ladder first, followed by the pirate. I was last,

my boots landing on the deck with a resounding thump. My crew was on deck, watching Van Helsing cautiously. "Take him to my cabin," I ordered the pirates that held Van Helsing's arms. The pirates nodded, leading him up the stairs to my quarters. I waited a few minutes, watching the pirates pushing him into the room, closing the door in his face. I dismissed the crew, striding up the stairs to my cabin, listening for any movement inside. Opening the door, I entered the cabin, finding Van Helsing searching the desk drawers. Locking the door, I leaned against the doorframe, smirking. "Looking for something?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. Van Helsing froze, his brown eyes meeting mine.

"Why am I here? I did not harm you in any way. I am clearly not a threat. Let me go," He said, almost begging.

"Begging. Oh, that's so cute. Do it some more..." I grinned wickedly, sitting down to unlace my boots.

"I was not begging," Van Helsing frowned.

"Sounded a lot like begging to me," I chuckled, kicking my boots off.

I walked over to the vanity, brushing out my hair, the hook down at my side. "So, um...how'd you lose your hand?" Van Helsing asked, looking at me in the mirror. I said nothing, glaring at him in the mirror. "Was it an accident or..." He trailed off. I turned to face him, my face unreadable. My left hand went to my shirt, as I watched him.

Van Helsing noticed I was beginning to unbutton my shirt and his whiskey brown eyes widened. "What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"Getting ready for bed. What's it look like?" I scoffed, sliding my shirt off my shoulders, tossing it onto the chaise lounge, revealing my black bra and harness. "Do you mind?" I asked, taking a step forward. Van Helsing's eyes widened once more as he reached for my bra. I slapped his hands away, blushing.

"What? I thought you needed help," Van Helsing said, frowning.

"With the harness. Since Smee was murdered, it's been a bitch to get on and off," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh...right..." Van Helsing nodded, reaching up and unhooking the clasp at my shoulder.

Walking it around behind me, he helped slide the strap off my shoulder, and the shoulder sleeve on my right arm, that was connected to the hook cap itself. Van Helsing gasped when he saw that I was not missing my right hand. I turned to him, taking the harness from him. "Yes, I have both my hands. And if you tell my crew, I will gut you like a fish," I warned him, fire in my eyes. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Groovy," I smiled, setting the harness down.

I turned back to the armoire, pulling a nightgown from it, slipping it on over my head. Once it was on, I unhooked my bra, sliding it out from underneath the nightgown, doing the same with my jeans. I walked over to the bed, glancing over at Van Helsing. "Well?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, what?" Van Helsing frowned.

"Get into bed," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Look, you may be the captain of this vessel, and a woman, but I am not sleeping with you. You're very pretty, and any man with...eccentric tastes would be glad to sleep with you," Van Helsing said, taking several steps back.

"You think I want to get you in bed to fuck you?" I sneered.

"If that's what I think it means...yes."

"You dope. It's either this or the brig. And they have no beds down there," I rolled my eyes.

"Ah. So, which side of the bed do you sleep on?" Van Helsing asked, taking off his duster, vest, boots, and shirt, revealing a muscular body with some, not a lot, of chest hair.

"I sleep...on the left," I replied, my mouth going dry at the sight of him.

"Okay, then," Van Helsing nodded, walking over to the right side of the bed and sliding under the covers.

I exhaled sharply, climbing into bed, acting much like I did when I had first started sleeping with James. I turned on my side, facing away from Van Helsing, closing my eyes.

As I slept, regardless of barely knowing Van Helsing, my body registered that an warm, male body was in bed; I turned to face him, snuggling against him, sighing in my sleep.

I woke up the next morning, pressed against Van Helsing's muscular chest, frowning slightly in confusion. Looking up, I saw him sleeping still and gasped, jumping away from him and falling out of bed. Grunting slightly, I stood up, walking over to the armoire, grabbing a long sleeved shirt and a sky blue corset, along with a black skirt and a pair of slightly elevated black buckled boots. Dressing quickly, I headed out on deck, watching the crew as they went about their work in the morning sunshine.

By one in the afternoon, the sun was gone. I had the men clear the deck, because right after sunset the vampires come, looking for a meal. Walking across the deck to my quarters, I stopped, my head throbbing in pain. Grimacing I reached up with my left hand, holding my forehead, believing it to be a headache. Deep down, I knew it was Neverland trying to hack away at my memories and I gritted my teeth, concentrating on remembering everything. "I won't let you take my memories. I won't. I won't. I won't let you take my memories. I won't. I won't," I chanted, sweat breaking out on my forehead. Slamming the hook into the deck, I shouted, "I won't let you take my memories. I won't! _I won't!_"

With that last scream, I felt searing pain lace through my abdomen and I cried out, curling up in the fetal position, my arms crossed over my stomach. I passed out from the pain, oblivious to my surroundings.

Van Helsing heard my screaming and kicked the door open, running out on deck. He saw me passed out on the floor, semi-curled up in the fetal position. Van Helsing ran down the steps, skidding to a halt a foot away from me, seeing the almost black blood on the deck, crimson streaking my inner thighs. Van Helsing inhaled sharply, gathering my unconscious form into his arms, carrying me up the stairs to my quarters. Laying me down on the chaise lounge, Van Helsing exited the cabin, running down the stairs to find the person closest enough to a doctor on the ship. The Cook was his best shot, having handled several of the pirates' wounds, and followed Van Helsing up to my quarters. Closing the door behind him, he left Van Helsing out on deck, to clean up the pool of blood that might attract all sorts of demonic creatures.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven

When I woke up, I remembered everything. I grinned weakly; Neverland hadn't been able to steal my memories from me. I shifted in bed, then moaned softly at the pain that originated in my womb. I looked up, seeing Van Helsing sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge, watching me carefully. "I beat it...I beat it!" I said, smiling triumphantly. "Neverland can never take my memories from me again." I moved to get out of bed then moaned once more, at the pain.

"Neverland...the odd, almost living thing that is it; took something in return," Van Helsing replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

"You were with...child. You lost it last night," Van Helsing explained.

"I was...p-preg...pregnant?" I whispered, lowering my hands to my abdomen. "And Neverland stole my last link to James?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Yes...I'm sorry," Van Helsing said, standing up and leaving me alone.

I climbed out of bed, every joint screaming out in pain, but I ignored it. I walked over to my desk, sitting down, staring at a dagger lying on the desk. Picking it up, I desperately wished that Neverland could take human form, so that I could carve my name into its chest. I slammed the dagger into the wood of the desk, releasing the handle, leaving it to stick up in the air. Ignoring the pain, not only in my body, but my heart, I climbed to my feet, sliding out of the nightgown. After pulling on my harness, I changed into a long black dress, fastening a purple corset around my torso, sliding my feet into a pair of black boots. Just as I was heading for the door, there was a knock, surprising me. I opened the door to find Bill White fingering his cap nervously. "Yes?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, Cap'n, before Smee died, rest his soul, he told us to never bother the six by two foot crate in the hull. As I was making my morning rounds, I noticed that the lid of the crate was torn off, in splinters on the floor. Like there was a great explosion inside. But no one heard it." Bill rambled.

I stormed past him, my eyes wide with confusion. I hurried down into the cargo bay, past the crates containing supplies of all kinds, and treasure. I slowed down, seeing the crate I had my previous crew place James in, for I had not the stomach to bury him. Leaning over the side of the crate, I saw that it was, indeed, empty and I felt my stomach churn. Turning to Bill, I said in a demanding voice, "Search the ship. From stem to stern. Do not stop until you find him."

"Find who, Cap'n?"

"You'll know him when you see him. He is not of this crew. I want him sent to my quarters immediately," I said briskly, my mind elsewhere, before turning and hurrying from the cargo bay.

Hours later, the crew had searched the ship, from stem to stern, twice and still hadn't found James' body. Unnerved by the strange circumstances, I wondered if he was to become a zombie. I feared if I had the nerve to shoot him in the head, if he was a zombie. Exiting my cabin, I passed by Gabriel, who I had announced as my bosun earlier, after the crew had searched the ship the first time. "I'm going to shore for a while," I informed him in a low voice. Gabriel turned to me, his dark eyes searching mine.

"If I may ask, why, Cap'n? We destroyed the vampires' nest," Gabriel replied.

"I'm going for a walk. It doesn't involve killing creatures of any kind. I just need to clear my head," I blatantly lied.

"Alright then. Is an hour enough time?"

"No. I shall signal on the shore with a lantern," I said, pulling one off a hook, holding it up.

"Do you have matches?" Gabriel asked, worrying about me like I was ten instead of twenty-one, holding up a small box of matches.

Taking them from his hand, placing them in my pocket, I replied, "I do now," before climbing into a rowboat, having two crew members lower the boat to the water.

Rowing to shore, I pulled the boat up high enough so it did not, with the pull of the tide, wash back out to sea, leaving me stranded. Walking deep into the jungle, I headed towards the cabin, taking off my shirt, leaving me in my bra as I unhooked the harness, pulling it off my shoulders. Sliding my shirt back on, I carried the harness, cradled in my arms as I trudged through the snow, towards the cabin.

I stopped by the fairy tree first, setting the hook down, biting my lower lip hard, but not breaking the skin. My eyes closed, I let a tear fall, hitting the hook. Unbeknownst to me, the iron hook shimmered with its own internal light while my eyes were closed.

Reaching the cabin, a swell of emotion swept over me as I recalled all that had happened in the cabin, naught but a month ago. I opened the door, stepping inside, my bottom lip quivering slightly. Walking over to the nearest lamp, I struck a match, lighting up the room. Hearing the rustle of clothing, I gasped as six vampires stirred from their spots, seeing me. I took several steps back, hoping the door was closer than I thought it was. The six vampires pounced, simultaneously, and I felt a pair of strong hands pull me out of the cabin. I fell to the ground, my hair falling out of the bun and into my face, watching the stranger wearing all black, with a hooded cape fight the vampires off. Using two swords, the stranger decapitated each vampire quickly with only a few scratches to speak of. When the last vampire turned to dust, the stranger turned, their face shadowed by the hood and the trees surrounding us, blocking out the moonlight.

Climbing to my feet, I moved to thank them and they pulled away, sheathing both swords at the scabbards at their hips, their pale hands seeming ghost-like in the near darkness. "It's not safe in the woods. Leave now," They said in a low, hoarse voice.

"Thank you..." I trailed off, before turning and heading back into the woods.

The walking taking up most of my time, I thought back to the stranger in the woods. They sounded nothing like Gabriel, so he couldn't have followed me. They were a man, though. That much was for sure. I frowned, puzzled, as I walked on the beach, over to the rowboat. Ten feet from said boat, I saw a small being wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the beach crying. Walking over to them slowly, I knelt next to them, pulling the blanket away from their face, revealing the tear-stained face of a five-year-old girl wearing an old-looking dress, like from the Edwardian era: slightly rounded sleeves, laced up the front. "Do you know where my mommy is?" The little girl asked me, her bottom lip quivering, her bright blue eyes meeting mine.

The motherly instinct in me, which I've tried long and hard to suppress, rose up, causing me to tuck a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry honey, I don't," I replied, as kindly as possible, imagining how I'd want someone to treat my niece if she was lost. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was with my mommy...and then I was taken away..." She cried, throwing her arms around my waist, crying into my side.

My heart breaking for her, my face melted into one of compassion. "What did the bad people that took you look like?" I asked, stroking her dark hair softly.

"One of them, a boy, had blue eyes and yellow hair. The other...looked like several different people, changing into a woman in a pink dress one moment, then a girl with a nightgown the next," The girl replied, sounding much more grown up than she seemed.

"What's your name?" I asked, rubbing a tear away, down her cheek.

"Drusilla..." She sniffled in reply.

"That's an awfully grown up name for a little girl..." I smiled.

"I'm not little...I'm five," She said, holding up her hand.

"Well. It's nice to meet you, Drusilla. You see that ship over there?" I asked, turning slightly, pointing to the _Jolly Roger_.

"Mm-hmm," Drusilla nodded.

"That's my ship. Would you like to come with me and stay on it?" I asked, looking down at her.

Drusilla nodded again, and I stood up, taking her hand and led her over to the rowboat. Placing her inside, I pushed the boat into the water, climbing inside and began rowing back to the ship. I lit the lantern, waving it about for a few minutes before rowing again.

After hooking the ropes back to the ends of the rowboat, Drusilla and I were lifted into the air, making our way up to the deck. I helped Drusilla out of the boat and saw the looks the crew were giving me. I looked down, seeing my bare right hand then looked back up at the crew. I smiled, climbing out of the boat, standing next to Drusilla. "I am not the real Captain Hook, as you can tell by my right hand. The real Hook died a few days before you joined, making me captain. I took on the appearance to prove to you that I am frightening in my own way. I am still your captain even though I have both my hands. Do any of you have a problem with that?" I said, loud enough for all of them to hear me.

The majority vote was 'no, they didn't mind'. I must have scared them enough that they feared me, hook-handed or not. I smiled, then noticed that the crew were staring at Drusilla. "This is Drusilla. She is a guest on the _Jolly Roger_ and you will treat her like a princess. Do you understand me?" I said, introducing her. The crew 'aye-aye'd. And, letting them return to their work, led Drusilla up the stairs to my cabin.

Drusilla uttered a small gasp, at how lavish the cabin was. "It's so pretty!" She said, turning to smile at me. I smiled, nodding slowly. She ran over to the bed, jumping on it for a few minutes. She stopped, turning to face me. "What's your name?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, her hauntingly familiar blue eyes meeting mine.

"Emma. You can call me Emma," I smiled, walking over to the bed.

"Is that your real name? Or is it a name you gave those men out there?" Drusilla asked, nodding in the direction of the door.

"Oh, no," I chuckled. "It's my real name. They don't call me that, though. They call me 'Captain'. You don't have to though. Emma's fine."

"Okay..." Drusilla smiled.

"So...where's your mommy?" I asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

Drusilla plopped down, sitting cross-legged on the bed, her eyes tearing up slightly. "I don't know. The bad people took me before I could meet her. One minute, I was in a warm, dark place, the next I was in a white room with the blonde boy and the changing woman. I was there for a long time then I found myself on the beach," She replied, sounding a lot older than she was.

"That's awfully big talk for a little girl," I frowned slightly.

"The boy and the woman talked to me like I was an adult. They're the ones that taught me how to talk," Drusilla replied, yawning slightly.

"Tired, hon?" I asked, thinking about what to use for a nightgown for her.

"A little..." She nodded, rubbing sleepily at one eye.

"Well, let's get you something to sleep in..." I said, standing up, walking over to the armoire.

Searching through my old clothes, I found a t-shirt of mine that was kinda long and handed to her, grabbing a white tank top and green pajama pants for myself, sick of the nightgowns that reminded me so much of James. When I turned around, Drusilla was in the t-shirt, the dress hanging off the end of the bed. She looked over at me, smiling tiredly. Without having to say anything, she climbed under the covers, on my side of the bed, forcing me to sleep on James' side. I gulped audibly, walking over to the right side of the bed, climbing under the covers. Drusilla fell asleep almost immediately, snuggling up against my side, like any child would. I soon drifted off to sleep, a tear slipping down my cheek and landing on the pillow where my love's head used to rest.

I woke up the next morning, to Drusilla jumping on the bed, singing for me to wake up. Repressing my urge to maim those that wake me, I opened my eyes, seeing Drusilla smile down at me. "Good morning!" She sang, the light filtering through the windows, making her blue eyes brighter. Sniffling slightly, I scratched lazily at my hair, sitting up in bed.

"Morning..." I yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" Drusilla asked, ceasing her jumping, her eyes watching me.

Flashes of a more mature dream involving James and myself in the very bed that Drusilla and I sat on surfaced in my mind. I blushed slightly, smiling, "Good, I-I slept well. What about you?"

"I had a dream about a boy who could fly!" Drusilla replied excitedly.

"Oh, really?" I asked, arching an eyebrow, reaching over onto the bedside table, picking my glasses up and putting them on my face.

"Uh-huh! And he thought me all sorts of stuff about this place. About fairies, and mermaids, and Indians!" Drusilla said, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Well, sounds like you had a very entertaining dream."

"I did!"

"Good. So...what would you like to do today?" I asked, leaning against the headboard, threading my fingers behind my head.

"I don't have to do the dishes, do I?" Drusilla asked, worriedly, lowering her face.

I laughed. "No, of course not! Why would you think such a thing?" I replied, reaching up and tucking a lock of her dark brown hair behind an ear. Drusilla shrugged.

"I dunno. I was just worried," Drusilla replied.

"Someone so young shouldn't worry so much," I said, placing two fingers under her chin to lift her face, smiling at her. "Say, why don't I let Gabriel give the men their chores and you and I can go play on the island?"

"Really?" Drusilla asked, her forget-me-not blues widening.

"Of course. Little girls shouldn't be stuck on a boat with a bunch of smelly old men all day. Besides," I leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, "I'm getting kinda tired of the smelly old men myself."

Drusilla covered her cupid bow lips with a small hand, giggling. I smiled, climbing out of bed to inform Gabriel of my plans. "You get dressed for a day of sun and sand. I'm gonna go tell Mr. Gabriel what we're gonna do," I said from the doorway. Drusilla nodded happily, climbing off the bed and hurrying over to where her clothes lay.

Exiting the cabin, I walked out on deck, my dark eyes searching for the tell-tale black attire of Gabriel Van Helsing. I found him on the bridge, talking with several of the men. Walking down the stairs from my cabin, I strode across the deck in my bare feet, then sauntered up the stairs, stopping next to Gabriel, looking over his shoulder. "Whatcha doing?" I whispered in his ear. I chuckled when he jumped.

"Oh! Cap'n. Good morning," Gabriel smiled politely.

"Morning. Hey, Gabe, do you think you could handle the crew until...say, noon-ish?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Of course. Why?" Gabriel asked, resting his hand on my bare shoulder. "Are you feeling okay? It was just two nights ago that you--"

"I'm fine," I replied quickly. "I wanted to take Drusilla to shore, let her play on the beach until the sun set. I don't her hanging out with the crew. She might pick up their lingo."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, frowning slightly.

Before I could reply, one of the crew members shouted from the rigging down to one of the others on the deck, "Osbourne! Ya great ugly bastard! Your face looks like a hen's arse from up here!"

"Are ye gonna throw me down the rope or go play 'Shiver me timbers' with the cook Smithy, ye great poofer!" The other replied, laughing.

Turning back to Gabriel, I arched an eyebrow, as if daring him to challenge me. Gabriel chuckled, "Alright. I'll have a boat prepped. Go get dressed. Captain or not, you're still a woman, and some of the men are staring." I laughed, turning and headed back to my cabin.

Once inside, I saw Drusilla sitting at the desk, fingering all the little grooves in the wood from where James or I had slammed the hook or a dagger down in anger. Drusilla looked up, wearing her underthings: light bloomers that gathered at the knees and a matching camisole, both of a faded white color. "Is that what you're wearing?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, yes. I didn't want to get my dress sandy or wet," Drusilla replied, reminding me of Laura in how she talked.

"Well, I suppose that's best. But what should I wear?" I asked, walking over to the armoire.

Drusilla hopped off the chair, running over to me, only stopping when she bumped into my side. She ducked under my arm, fishing through the clothing and found a knee-length sky blue dress with spaghetti straps that James had picked out when we were in London. "This? Really?" I asked, frowning slightly, remembering James hold it up to his chest then mine, saying how it'd look better on him but I'd better wear it. I chuckled weakly, taking the dress off the hanger and headed into the bathroom.

After changing into the dress, I brushed my hair, and exited the bathroom, walking back over to the armoire, pulling out a pair of my sneakers. Sliding those on my feet, I hooked my cross necklace around my neck, and turned to Drusilla. "Turn, please..." She said, smiling. I did as she said, spinning once, slowly. Drusilla beamed, her smile lighting up the room. "You look really nice," She said.

"Well, thank you," I chuckled, grabbing two pistols and James' sword.

"What are you doing with those?" Drusilla asked, frowning.

"Well, there's lots of things on the island...some are good, some aren't. These are to protect us from the bad things," I explained.

"Oh...okay," Drusilla nodded, heading for the door.

We exited my quarters, walking down the stairs to the rowboat waiting for us. It would be a lot easier to maneuver without the hook on. I helped Drusilla into the boat, then climbed into myself, having two of the men lower the boat to the water. Before they began, Gabriel walked over to me, with a strange look in his dark eyes. Leaning in, his mouth brushed my ear as he whispered, "Be careful. I spoke to the mermaids not five minutes ago. They say someone dangerous is on the island."

"I will. We won't stray any further than the beach," I promised him.

"You look very nice...Cap'n," Gabriel added before pulling away.

I blushed, nodding once. The boat was lowered to the water and I rowed to shore. Pulling the boat up onto the beach, I watched as Drusilla ran twenty feet and stopped, and began doodling in the sand with a stick she had found. Kicking my shoes off, I left them in the boat, feeling the sand between my toes as I walked over to where Drusilla knelt, drawing stick people in the sand. Kneeling next to her, I picked up a stick as well, drawing a little house for the stick people to live in. Drusilla giggled as I made a huge house, with large windows and a chimney.

The hours passed slowly, and unbeknownst to Drusilla and myself, the cloaked stranger watched us from the shadows of the jungle, his eyes, which mirrored Drusilla's watching me act more like a mother in my entire life. The stranger gasped softly, realizing how much Drusilla reminded him of a photograph that he had seen not a few weeks before. He wanted to step out of the shadows, but feared it would scar me, mentally, emotionally.

Three o'clock rolled around and the sun had not set. I frowned, looking down at my watch then up at the sky. "Huh..." I muttered, worrying my bottom lip. Drusilla looked up, her eyes watching me carefully.

"What's the matter?" She asked, licking her lips.

"Oh, nothing...it's just...it should be dark already," I replied, looking up at the sky once more.

"What time is it?" Dru asked, climbing into my lap.

"Three o'clock. The sun usually sets three hours ago. It's usually as black as midnight about this time," I replied.

"The boy with the blue eyes said it's my job to fix Neverland...so the dark doesn't come so soon during the day," Drusilla said, twisting her hands nervously.

Surprised at that, I turned Drusilla towards me, frowning slightly. "This boy...did he have blonde hair?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes. It looked like he had been outside often too."

"Did he also have an outfit made of leaves and other green material?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Yes! Do you know him?"

"I know of someone like that. But he died," I replied, my mind spinning.

"This boy wasn't alive. He was in the white space with the changing woman. He said a bad person killed him and I was supposed to take his place. And that the bad person needed to be punished," Drusilla said, looking out over at the _Jolly Roger_.

"Did he say who the bad person was, Dru?" I asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Drusilla raised her head, turning to face me, her eyes, whose color haunted me, met mine. "The changing woman said that the bad person would be the first person I met. Then she changed into you before she sent me away," Drusilla replied, causing me to gasp softly. "Did you kill the boy?" She asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I did, honey. You see, he killed someone I loved very much. And in my anger, I killed him, in my attempt to get even. I knew afterwards that I shouldn't have, when the monsters started coming here, but I was so upset over the man he had killed, I didn't care."

"Cap'n, behind you!" I heard Gabriel shout from down the beach.

After setting Drusilla to the side to keep her safe, I whirled around, reaching for my pistols, aiming them into the foliage. "Gabriel, what the hell are you doing here, man?" I demanded, keeping my pistols pointing towards the trees.

Gabriel ran over to me, his guns drawn as well. "I had one of the men keep watch on you just for safety precautions after the sun didn't set. He kept seeing a shadow in the trees behind you move and finally decided to inform me not ten minutes ago," Gabriel explained, cocking his guns.

Glancing down at Drusilla, I lowered my guns, not wanting her to see the violent side of me. "Stop, Gabe. Give the person a chance to explain themselves," I said, placing an hand on his arm. Lowering his pistols, Gabriel took a step forward, shouting for the person in the shadows to step forward. The shadows shifted and the hooded stranger stepped from the foliage, the hood keeping their features in shadow.

Dropping one of my pistols to the sand, I strode forward, so I was just a foot away from the hooded stranger. "You. You're the one that saved me up at the cabin. Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Merely a man, who wishes to be whole once more," The hooded stranger replied, his voice hoarse, holding out both hands, showing he was unarmed.

"Well, you seem to have all your limbs. So I'd say you're whole."

"But I am not. I am missing my heart. The very essence that keeps me alive. My soul. Someone has stolen it, you see."

"And who...stole your heart?" I scoffed, playing along with the crazy person.

The hooded figured raised his head, lifting his hood away from his face. "You," He replied simply, his forget-me-not blue eyes meeting mine.

Time seemed to slow to a near stop. Each beat of my heart pounded in my chest like a drum. I couldn't feel any of my limbs and my head felt heavy, like I needed sleep. My vision swam and with a small, uttered, "James?" I passed out, my eyes rolling back in my head.

James rushed forward, catching me before I hit the ground. Drusilla, worried for her caretaker, ran over, ignoring Gabriel's warning to stay away from the strange man. James knelt on the ground, cradling me in his arms. Drusilla knelt across from him, her long dark hair falling into her face. She pushed it back with sandy hands, some of the grains staying in her hair. Drusilla stroked a hand down my cheek, then looked up at James, who was watching her. Their eyes, the exact same shade of blue, met, and James cleared his throat, turning to Gabriel, saying, "Get the girl to the boat, I shall carry the captain."

Gabriel nodded, sliding his pistols back into their holsters, walking over to Drusilla and holding out his hand. Looking up at Gabriel with a wisdom beyond her years, Drusilla nodded, taking his hand and walking with him over to the rowboat she came in. James stood up, shifting his hold, one leg tucked beneath my knees, the other supporting my back. Carrying my unconscious form to the same boat, he set me inside, then climbed in right after, pushing a lock of hair away from my face. Gabriel climbed in as well, grabbing the oars and began rowing back to the _Jolly Roger_.

Once reaching the ship, the crew hefted the boat back up to the deck, and James, followed closely by Drusilla, carried me to my quarters, placing me in bed. James sat down in a chair beside the bed, watching me. Almost as if it was a reflex, Drusilla climbed into James' lap, hugging him. Unnerved by the child that would hug him willingly, James circled his arms around the small girl's waist, resting his head lightly on hers.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter Eight

White. That could be the only word to describe the space I was in.

When I opened my eyes, I thought I was blind. But once my eyes adjusted, I was in an infinite room, filled with white light. Turning in circles, each direction looked like the previous, I grew dizzy. Just as I was about to give up, two people appeared in front of me. The boy I killed, Peter Pan; and the ever-changing woman, just like Drusilla had said. At the moment, she looked like my older sister, Claire: with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, slender frame. "Hello," She said, sounding nothing like my sister.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, watching Pan warily.

"Why, you passed out, my dear. Seeing the man you loved, alive before you. It's not easy on the psyche, I can tell you that much," The woman said, morphing into Laura.

"How is he alive? _He_ killed him," I said, glaring daggers at Pan.

"Neverland is based upon simple truths. Good and Evil. Light and Dark. Extra Crispy or Original Recipe. Whatever," The woman replied, changing into a young woman with shoulder length, caramel blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lithe figure, dressed in trendy clothing, becoming an ex-best friend of mine from several years ago: Jennifer.

"Why are you comparing good and evil to...chicken?" I asked, frowning.

"It doesn't matter," 'Jennifer' replied, shrugging. "What does matter is that you upset the balance five weeks ago. When you killed Peter Pan, the goodness and life of Neverland," The woman replied, morphing into Sarah Michelle Gellar, who played Buffy on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

"He murdered James!" I shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Peter Pan, who merely stood by, watching.

"He has before, and if you hadn't killed him in cold blood, he would have again. So the world was plunged into darkness, unnatural beings that do not belong in Neverland came, because you let them in!" The woman replied, transforming into the comic book version of Jean Grey from the _X-Men_, when she was the Phoenix: her skin the color of flames, her eyes glowing a bright white color, her fiery red hair becoming fire as well, wearing a pair of black, skin-tight pants, black opera gloves, and a black scrap of cloth in the shape of the phoenix, just big enough to cover her breasts.

Screaming at me, a manifestation of the Phoenix raptor appeared behind her, flying at me, an explosion of flames around me. I wasn't bothered by her appearance or the fire, merely arched an eyebrow. "Is that all you have against me? I killed your precious boy that'll never grow up? You stole James' child from me!" I shouted, tears burning at my eyes, causing the flames to fall back. The ever-changing woman morphed into me, taking several steps forward, sneering.

"And you're what? Shocked and disappointed? You weren't supposed to come here in the first place! Peter was supposed to bring the child with him, and she would have been kidnapped by pirates and Peter would have saved her, and fought Hook to the death and brought the girl home within two days. That's how it's done.

"You fucked it up! You and your inability to grow up! You injure one of my mermaids to find where Hook had the children. You sacrificed yourself to Hook, a monster of a man who hadn't been with a woman in decades, then you let him kiss you and run away. He follows you and you, once more, selflessly sacrifice yourself to the Captain and send the child home! I make you forget yourself, making me believe that I had a chance to erase you from this place. But no, you had to go and blab to Smee that you forgot who you were. Hook goes down to help you, feeling sympathetic, even though he never is supposed to be! You and Hook share a moment of passion, which he regrets the next day. You are banished to the jungle and if it weren't for that fucking fairy, you would have been dead within days!" The 'me' paused, realizing something. "Ah, yes. Rose. _Summon!_"

Snapping her finger, a spark of red light coming from her fingertips as she snapped and the light grew to become Rose. She turned seeing me then the fake me. "Emma?" Rose asked, her confused silver eyes meeting mine.

"Say it," Never-me demanded, glaring at me.

I felt a thought bubble up in my mind and my eyes winded and I slapped my hand over my mouth. I shook my head violently. Never-me cocked her head to the side, her eyes flashing. "Say it!" She shouted at me. My hand tore away from my mouth of it's own volition, freeing my mouth.

"_I do not believe in fairies!_" I shouted at the top of my lungs, against my will.

Rose uttered a small gasp as her skin turned ashy and her blonde hair darkened to a onyx black color. She fell from the air, hitting the floor of the white room, one of her gray, feathered wings bending at an unnatural angle. Clenching my fists I looked up at Never-me, my eyes brimming with tears. Completely ignoring the death stare I gave her, Never-me continued her story, "Then after two months, Hook's so depressed, becoming a shell of his former self, he decides to get away. He goes away to his cabin, on the other side of the island in the mountains and finds you. The one he was looking for. I am in touch with every single living being in Neverland. And the joy that filled his heart the moment he saw you, just about made me sick.

"Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to keep an evil person, evil! I found him centuries ago, searching for a new Captain Hook. His predecessor had gone soft with age. James Tavington was ripe for the picking. I waited for him to fall asleep and whisked him away, against his wishes, of course. But after a few well-  
placed seeds of malicious thoughts in his mind, he made a perfect Captain Hook. But I digress from my point..."

"Which was?" I sneered.

"That not all evil people stay evil. They either get bored with time, or they get the thing they wanted to so bad but couldn't get, that made them evil in the first place. With James Tavington, it was love. His mother died when he was young. His father was a drunkard who whored around with the loose women, pissing their money away. James Tavington would not know love if it punched him in the face...until you came along. The way you reacted to him, with equal amounts of distrust and attraction, intrigued him. When the two of you slept together that first night, that tiny spark of good in him grew, becoming a small flame. Then the second time, it became a torch, lighting his way back from evil. Then, visiting _your_ world, seeing _your_ family, admitting his love for _you_ did it. He had forgotten about Peter, his archnemesis. So I sent Peter to remind him. But...dear Peter, being only a boy...didn't know his own anger. Furious that Hook had forgotten his hatred for him, he killed Hook."

"Yes, then I killed him, then I became captain, and all the baddies came into the world, along with Gabriel, blah, blah, blah. I know the back story. What's this have to do with you stealing my child!" I screamed at Never-me.

"You remember that night well, don't you dear? It was just a few days ago. You see, I don't like people remembering things other than me. So I erase their memories of everything but Neverland. But you, with your memory retrievals, remembered everything from before. Angry, I decided to erase your memory completely, leaving you an empty shell, like in your story. But that didn't work. I wasn't expecting you to fight. So I took something weaker within you, and made it my own. Drusilla was a lovely baby, wasn't she?" Never-me asked Peter, who nodded. "It's too bad you can't have any more beautiful children like her. I made sure of that."

Tears sprung up in my eyes when I realized what she had meant. "You mean..." I gasped, covering my mouth with my right hand. Never-me rolled her eyes.

"You didn't notice?" Never-me scoffed, creating an image of Drusilla before me. "The dark hair like yours, Hook's blue eyes, your dimples when she smiles? Did you even look through that photo album at home? Drusilla is yours. I even took the name from your memory, just to tease you."

"What do you want?" I growled, nostrils flaring with anger.

"Want? Who said I want anything?" Never-me laughed.

"You give me back my daughter, bring James back to life--"

"Oh, that happened on its own. Whenever Peter killed Hook, he'd return to life no more than six weeks later. Peter gets bored after a while. But this time, after you killed Peter, Hook came back with his right hand. Each time Hook came back, Peter was alive and so was the crocodile. But the time before this, Hook had carved his way out of the croc, effectively killing it. So this time, when he died, he got his hand back."

"Whatever. What. Do. You. Want?" I snapped, biting off each word.

"A new Neverland. You see, since Hook became such a softie, I've been searching for a new Captain Hook. And I found one. But before I can bring Peter back to life, you, your darling James, and your daughter will have to leave Neverland forever."

"But we can't go back to my world, the memory retrievals alone will kill me!" I shouted.

"Then I shall make a place for you and your family, if you can call it that, on an island, far from here. And once you are there, you must never return to Neverland proper."

"You expect us to live on an island in the middle of the ocean alone?" I scoffed.

"I can move some of the people on the other side of Neverland to the island. Make you a whole little _community_," Never-me sneered. "Anything else?"

"Modern conveniences."

"What?" Never-me scoffed.

"Indoor plumbing. Electricity."

"You'll be wanting cable too, won't you?"

"No. Just a constant supply of my comic books and other favorite reading material, and I'll be okay," I smirked.

Never-me morphed into her original form. Her skin was both the healthy peach color of life, but it was also the ashen color of death. Her waist-length hair was a mishmash of black and blonde. Her dress was a mixture of black, green, blue, and pink; looking like the sewing machine had blown up in the process of making it. Her eyes were originally black, so you couldn't tell where the pupil began and the iris ended. Her eyes flashed a brilliant white color for a moment then she blinked and they were back to onyx. "Done," She scoffed. Morphing into Vampire Willow she sighed, "Bored now." Waving her hand at me, I felt myself torn away from the white room.

I woke up, gasping for air. James and Drusilla had fallen asleep in the chair and I had woken up Drusilla with my gasp. Drusilla cried out my name, falling from James' lap to jump up on the bed, throwing her arms around my neck, waking up James. He stirred, seeing Drusilla hugging me. My gaze met James' and he graced me with a smile, happy to see that I was awake. "Are we really to leave the _Jolly Roger_?" Drusilla asked me. Startled, I looked from James to Drusilla.

"How do you know that?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"I sometimes go to the white room when I sleep. I saw most of your talk with Neverlady."

"Who is this girl, Emma?" James asked, climbing onto the bed, sitting next to me.

"She's ours..." I trailed off, leaning my head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Ours? You mean...when we--?" James stammered.

Nodding, I laughed before kissing him. I felt a shift in the area around us, and felt disoriented for a moment. Placing Drusilla in her father's arms, I stood up, walking over to the door, then stopped, seeing the lightswitch next to the doorway. Flipping the switch, the overhead lights came on and James glanced up, seeing the light fixture. I opened the door, revealing a hallway instead of the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. Drusilla saw it and clamored off the bed, running to find her room. James climbed off the bed as well, walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What happened here?" He asked in a low voice, his mouth by my ear.

"I made a deal with the devil. And she gave me my family," I replied, turning to face him, cupping his face with my hands, pulling his mouth down to mine, kissing him thoroughly.

Later that night, after giving Dru her bath and tucking her into bed, James and I sat in our room as I told him about what had happened after he had died. "You killed Pan for me? That's so sweet," James smiled, kissing me. I laughed, pulling away.

"Well, he didn't like it much...at all," I replied, blushing.

"I like it when you blush..." James smiled, licking his lips.

Climbing off the bed, James pulled off his shirt. Walking over to where I sat on the chaise lounge, he pulled me to my feet, then tugged my pajama pants down, leaving me in my t-shirt and panties. James ran his hands up the backs of my legs, sliding his fingers just under the band of the black underwear, his fingertips brushing against the curve of my bottom. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I licked my lips. James pushed me back onto the bed, a predatorial smile on his lips. Capturing my mouth with his, James pushed me up further onto the bed, making sure my head hit the pillows.

Pulling away, James slid down my body, his hands trailing lightly over the surface of my skin. Sliding both his hands up my body, they dove beneath my t-shirt, hiking it up, freeing my breasts to his gaze, the palms of his hands just barely skimming my breasts teasingly, making me squirm. Removing his hands, he slid back up my body, pressing light kisses to my neck, sliding his tongue over my bare shoulder, sucking and nipping slightly. Running his tongue down over the top of my breast, he drew one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly. Withdrawing it from his mouth, he blew lightly, the cool air, causing my nipples to harden more. Switching to the other breast he did the same before trailing his tongue back up to my neck, kissing and sucking lightly.

Sliding his tongue between my breasts, he teased my belly button like it was my clit, dipping his tongue into the small area, heating the cool skin with his breath. Biting my lower lip, I lifted my hips, trying to get him to pay more attention to the area that needed it the most. James chuckled, sliding down the bed, centering himself between my thighs. Completely ignoring my clit, James kissed and sucked my inner thighs and down the sides of my lips, making me moan softly. "James...please..." I whimpered. James chuckled, sliding back up the bed. He pulled my arms out of my t-shirt, but left it around my neck, the bottom half up over my head, leaving me blind as he kissed and caressed my body.

James pulled my shirt off completely, tossing it to the floor. I look down, seeing he had taken off his pants while my shirt was over my head. James lowered his mouth to mine, rubbing his thumb against my hip, dipping the digit below the band, tugging the material slightly, lowering it half an inch. James rocked his hips against mine slowly, his hard cock rubbing against my wet panties, teasing the both of us. His mouth returned to my throat, sucking and biting, harder each time. Reaching down with his right hand, James grasped his hardened member, rubbing the head across my panty-clad lips, making me gasp softly. Releasing his cock, he pulled my underwear down my hips, tossing them to the floor. "I hate those things..." He growled, nipping at the skin below my right breast.

Centering his hips between my spread thighs, James grasped his cock once more, rubbing the head between my wet folds, not entering, but brushing my clit with the head, making me shiver. "James, please..." I moaned softly, unable to bear it.

"Beg for it, my beauty..." James whispered in my ear. "What do you want?"

"I want you inside me...please!" I gasped.

James pressed a kiss to the area just below my ear and guided the head of his cock to my entrance. Grabbing both my hips, he slid into me, my inner muscles stretching to accommodate him once more. I moaned softly, biting my lower lip, reaching down and grasping his forearms. James moaned at the heat, thrusting deeper, making me gasp. James started thrusting at a slow pace, teasing me, knowing that I wanted him to go faster. I locked my legs behind his waist, lifting my hips and tightening my legs on the down strokes, pulling him deeper inside me. After a few minutes, James reached back, still sliding in and out of me, and unlocks my legs, pulling them up over his shoulders, driving deeper. My moans uncontrollable, I lean up, biting and sucking at his shoulder. "Are you close, baby?" James hoarse voice whispers as he reaches down to rub small, fast circles around my clit as he thrusts faster, his cock driving into me.

Unable to form any real words I moan, nodding, my chest heaving. "I'm so close, baby...so close..." James pants, rubbing my clit harder. I came, crying out his name, triggering his climax, his seed splattering against the walls of my womb. James hugged me to him, flipping so I was on top. Riding out the orgasm, I rocked my hips, bouncing up and down, driving him deeper inside me. James placed his hands on my hips, thrusting his hips up, making me moan. Leaning down, I claimed James' lips with my own, digging my nails into his pecs slightly, squeezing his cock. James growled low in his throat, renewing the vigor of his thrusts. I leaned back, tilting my head back, covering his hands with mine as he grasped my hips. James came again, moaning low and guttural. Moving his right hand to my center, he worked his magic on my clit, making me come, biting my lower lip and moaning to stop myself from screaming and waking Drusilla.

My hips slowed to a stop and I fell forward, cupping James' face as I kissed him, as if making up for all the lost time between us. Not removing him from me, we turned, spooning, James hugging me tightly around the waist. "God, I've missed you..." James panted softly in my ear. I smiled, turning to kiss him.

"I have that affect on people," I sighed breathlessly.

James chuckled softly; I felt it in my back and we soon fell asleep, not a care in the world.

On the deck of the _Jolly Roger_, Michael sat up, moaning softly. He looked around, his eyes widening behind his glasses. "What the f--?"

The End


End file.
